The Reign that Bit the Snake
by Maid of Time Aradia
Summary: A new Viper is coming upon the scene, and it seems she's needed, because the old one could use some help from the Shield! Meet Ramona Orton, and watch as she and her older brother try and take down the faction that is the Shield, while she also harbors a secret that she knows would break apart the Orton siblings if Randy ever found out...Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1-The Viper's Sister

**Welcome to a new story! Note: I don't own WWE or anyone that is working for/affiliated with them. I own Ramona Orton, and that's about it. Please R&R!**

* * *

><p>"Hell no!"<p>

Ramona Orton glared at her TV screen in her older brother's locker room and she gripped the weight in her hand. She ultimately threw it across the room when she saw the Shield corner her brother in the ring and the ref left like a little pansy.

"NOPE! Not happening, McMahon!" She shouted before she turned and went to her door. She opened it before she gasped as she saw John Cena, an old friend of her brother, there. She scowled and said "Out of my way, John. I'm gonna go kick their ass."

"Oh no, Little Viper. You're not going out there. Not with those guys." And he tried pushing her back in. She pushed his hands away.

"Then why don't you come out and help?! I think, out of everyone, you owe my brother a lot!"

He shook his head and said "I'm sorry, Ramona, but the answer is no." And he closed the door again, forcing her there. She growled and gripped at her hair before she screamed foul curses at the door.

She flopped back in anger, her dark brown locks bouncing. She glared at the screen before she snarled and threw a weight at it, causing it to fall back and crash. Oh yeah, she had a hell of a temper...but, that ran with the Orton blood, so it wasn't a surprise.

John ran in and looked at the sparking TV in shock. Ramona smirked, seeing that as an opportunity, and she ran off, pushing him aside. John stumbled before catching himself and going to run after her...if she hadn't slammed the door closed behind her, thus knocking him down and disorienting him.

She ran through the backstage quickly, pushing people aside and giving no care to whom she made fall...or who didn't, she really just didn't look back or apologize, because she could care less. Her priority was her brother and her brother alone.

When getting to guerilla position, she grabbed the nearest chair and folded it up, forcing a poor stage hand to get off his lazy ass, before she ran out with "_I Miss the Misery" _by Halestorm playing the beginning of it loudly from the Tron.

In shock, Dean Ambrose turned around, only to see some girl in a skirt, high boots, and a sleeveless shirt whack him in the face with a chair. He grabbed his face, and was then thrown out of the ring through the bottom rope and middle rope.

Then, Rollins turned, and he ran, before she kicked him, then promptly DDT'ed him. She kicked his body until he rolled out of the ring via the bottom rope, and when she turned, she was Superman Punched by Reigns.

She fell and groaned, turning to her side, before her hair was grabbed and she was pulled up sharply by it. She turned and glared into the eyes of Roman Reigns. His black, sweaty hair hung in front of his face, and he turned, whipping her to the ropes.

She spun and grabbed them, holding on, before lifting her boots and kicking him in the face. She then jumped outside of the ropes, and stood, before pulling back and shooting herself over them, tackling him down.

She then stood and went over, helping her brother up, and now acknowledging the cheering fans. She smiled and she eased him out of the ring, walking up the ramp as the Shield sat there and wondered who the hell that chick was.

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

"Ramona Kendra Orton!"

Said sister sighed and she rolled her eyes, looking at her fallen brother. He had just been patched up enough to be sitting, and he was already starting to flip out at her. She didn't know if she preferred him awake or knocked out at the moment, to be honest.

"What the hell were you thinking?! Those men were bigger than you, stronger than you, and I was easily taking care of everything!"

"Yeah, getting beatdown in the corner as your head bleeds is a perfect way to take care of everything." She said sarcastically, crossing her arms over her chest. "Plus, last I checked, I handled 2 of them by myself before getting hit, and that last one surprised me. And either way, I got your ass out. I would be thanking me instead of yelling at me."

Randy sighed and rubbed his head before he looked up at her. She had a bruise forming her right cheek from the punch she took from Reigns, but other than that, she seemed okay. He hook his head and said "You're right. I'm sorry."

She cocked an eyebrow before she looked at the doc "Smitty, you sure you fixed him up? Cause I could've sworn he just said sorry."

"Ha ha, Ramona." Randy joked before he sighed and got up. He pulled his shirt on, which she was thankful for, and she picked up his bag, stating "Come on. Let's get you to the hotel room, I'm sure John'll meet ya there so he can help take care of ya boo-boo."

"Oh shush LV."

The two then walked and talked. Ramona talked about how great it felt to take down a great force of WWE, and only on her first day! Randy told her how foolish that was, again, and was about to begin lecturing her, when they saw Roman Reigns walking out from another Training Room.

The Ortons froze before Randy pushed Ramona behind him, glaring at the behemoth. Ramona rolled his eyes, great, he was going to play the big protective brother, just great.

Reigns looked over before he walked to them. Randy readied a fist, just in case, but when Reigns got to them, he held out a hand.

Both siblings were confused, but Reigns explained "To the new one...welcome to the WWE."

Ramona looked from the hand to him before she gripped it, nice and tight, and shook it once "Thanks." And she pulled it back.

Reigns then looked to Randy and told him simply "You're still the main target...but we got a nicer one in our sights from now on." And he smirked at Ramona, before turning and walking away.

Randy looked ready to run over and kill the bastard, before Ramona held his bicep in her arms "Stop. He's just goading you."

"Yeah, well, he did a hell of a job." He shook his head and turned, storming to his rental car. Ramona sighed and they got in the car before they drove off, this time, silence echoed in the air around them...until Randy told her "Glad you had a good first day."

Ramona sighed and said "Same."


	2. Chapter 2-Mysterious Flowers

**Chapter 2! For every new chapter, I'm asking for 2 reviews before I post the next one. So please R&R.**

* * *

><p>The next show came up quickly, which caught up to Ramona and made her feel rushed. And not in a good way.<p>

So, on the next RAW taping, Ramona was so not ready was so out of touch, that everything was a bit disorienting. She sat in her locker room most of the time, watching the show with a haze of both vision and mind. When her door was knocked on, she jumped a bit, pulled from her realm of uneasiness, and she walked over.

She looked out her peep-hole, and saw no one there. Confused, she opened the door and looked around, before she felt something nudge against her foot when she stepped out. She looked down, and saw a lovely bouquet of purple lilacs at her feet.

She blushed and leaned down, picking them up and smiling. She sniffed them before she sighed and closed her eyes in more content at the scent, a soft smile coating her lips. When she opened her eyes, she looked down at them again before she smiled and she grabbed a note that hung via a string off of a stem. She smiled and she read it over in silence:

_"Ramona Orton,_

_Welcome to the company. I wish you luck, and hope you're up for the challenge. I can't wait to see you in the ring._

_From,"_

And that was it. No signature, no nothing. This confused Ramona even further, and she looked around in hopes of seeing this admirer. When she saw no one in her line of sight-nor around the corners-she went back into her room after shrugged, closing the door behind her.

She filled up one of the empty water bottles that she drank and placed the bouquet in it, before she had set back and she looked at it with admiration. It was a quite a beautiful bundle, and she wished she could find the person who had it sent to her. She would have loved to thank them.

Minutes later, another knock came. She walked over and peeped through the hole once more, then she opened the door for her brother, who was in his street wear of a T-shirt, jeans, and sneakers than his wrestling gear. He probably had the night off cause of last week. "Hey there Randy, what're you doing here?"

"Came to see how you were doing…" Randy said, before his speech trailed off as he caught sight of the flowers and walked over to them. He grabbed the bottle and lifted it up, looking them over "Who're you get these from? A secret admirer I need to knock some sense into? Cause obviously they don't have enough if he's going after the Legend Killer's little sister."

Ramona rolled her eyes and closed the door, walking over "Actually," she said as she approached him and the flowers "Yes. They just showed up at my doorstep not too long ago with a note. I read it over, and no one signed it, its kinda confusing."

Randy's eyes narrowed at the flowers and slowly put them down "I see…" He mused aloud before he looked back at her. He looked her over before asking "Don't you got a match tonight, lil sis?"

"Ah, shit!" She cursed, hurrying over and looking for one of the bags that she had "Thanks for reminding me, Randy. Today's been really off for me, kinda bizarre. But I had completely forgot!" She found the bag with her ring gear and she hurried to the bathroom to change "I'll be out in a minute!" She called.

Randy nodded and waited until she closed the door before her before he grabbed the flowers again and raised them to eye-level to look at the note. He read it 5 times over, before dropping the bottle in frustration, making the waters and flowers spill out. He had hoped to find some hidden messaging or secret that would give him some clue as to who was crushing on his little sister, but he had found nothing.

This was utterly irritating for the older Orton sibling. There was some creep that was after his sister, and he had no clue who it was! It made him so irritable he wanted until every wall until he found the bastard-

"Randall!"

The shout jarred Randy from his thoughts, and he looked over at his impatient sister, who had her hands on her hips and was tapping her foot. She rolled her eyes at him and told him "Get your head out of your ass and help me."

"Okay, okay…" He said, taking a deep breath before he walked over "What's up? What do you ned help with?"

"Can you help me with my hair? I lost a comb in it again…"

"How many times do I have to tell you to use brushes only?"

"About 40." She said with a cocky smirk as her brother groaned. He rubbed his face in even more irritation. She chuckled at the reaction and he sat her down on a chair before he had attempted to remove the comb. When he got it out, he started brushing her hair with the proper tool and he relaxed.

When they were younger, he remembered being the only one able to do his sister's hair without her fussing. It was a sweet bonding moment between them, and they soon got a close attachment that was based out of sibling love and trust. He loved the relationship he had with his sister, but he was irked whenever another guy came into the picture.

Never would Randy admit that he was jealous of a guy taking his little sister from him.

He finished brushing her hair, before he grabbed a tie and he tried pulling it into a ponytail, before Ramona stopped him "No, I want it down."When he looked at her confused, she asked "What? Can't I have just a bit of change?"

"Of course you can…I just…figured you wanted it out of your eyes when you wrestle." Randy tried to reason himself out of his shock.

She smiled and she told him "Well…things change, big bro." Through the mirror she noticed the flowers on the floor and she asked "Why is the bouquet on the floor?"

"Oh, I…uhm…knocked them down. Here, I'll put more water in the bottle for it." And Randy pulled away, grabbing the bottle and hurrying to the bathroom.

She watched him through her mirror as he walked around oddly. She frowned and she sighed before she said "Yeah…things changed…and so do people…"

And she sighed before she leaned back in the chair and looked at herself in the mirror, going back into her haze in silence. While behind her, Randy tried to frantically hide the evidence of his outrage by fixing up the bouquet, then tearing the note off and stuffing it in his pant pocket.


	3. Chapter 3-Beginning of a Career

Walking down the hallway towards guerilla position before the ramp that lead to the ring, the Ortons walked side-by-side, tall, proud, strong. Randy hid the pride he had for his sister, who looked willing and able to kick some ass and bring back what it meant to be a Diva: powerful, seductive, and alluring…

Actually, Randy wasn't sure if that was a bad or a good thing.

Ramona was dressed with both respect, class, and a bit sexual exposure. She wore a shirt of dark green and silver, where it ended at her ribs, and was sweetheart cut, with the rest of it going up her neck with fishnet designed threads and ending mid-neck at a choker.

She also wore a dark green knife pleated skirt, black leggings, and silver boots that went up to her knees. They were lace nice and tight to her calves, making them look shapely and sweet.

Ramona felt powerful with each step, her green eyes looking forward and her dark brown locks bouncing with each step. She felt strong and powerful, ready to take on the world!

As they walked, they passed by Cena looked at Ramona a bit irritated and he said "Hey LV. Thanks for knocking me on my ass last week."

"Anytime John. You know, after the years you've been in this business, I figured you'd have learned how to take a hit." And she smirked at him. He smirked and grabbed her into a tight hug and lifted her up. She laughed and kicked out her legs as he squeezed.

"Ahhh, I remember when you first came here during our feud, Ramona. You were so eager to meet me and everyone else…you clocked me a good one though." He reminisced, remembering when the Little Viper was only 19 years old.

"And I've only gotten better." Said the 26-year-old. She smiled and she looked before she heard her opponent's music playing. "Fuck!" She cursed before she hurried off, leaving the boys behind "Bye guys!"

"What, no kiss for your big bros?" John called after her, making Randy slap his arm and glare, while John chuckled as her muffled response came as she went past the curtain.

Randy sat with John during the match, watching as it played out and smiling. Oh yeah…it was definitely a good thing…

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

The Tron was silent a bit after playing the happy, up-beat tone of _"Pa-Pa-Pa-Party"_, which was Alicia Fox's theme, but after the hissing of a snake, a woman singing _"__I miss the misery!" _came through before a 5"6' Diva walked out, her hips swaying with pride and cockiness before she stood there.

"And her opponent, from St. Louis, Missouri," The announcer stated "Ramona Orton!"

The crowd was skeptical at her as she kissed her hand before she blew it to the crowd and ran down to the ring. Once there, she jumped and slid in via under the bottom rope. She looked up at Alicia and swayed her hips before she slowly stood. By now, some of the crowd was whistling at this display, but some were still not ready to hail the new Orton.

Oh…but they would be, and soon.

Ramona smirked and she leaned back against the ropes, waiting for the bell to ring. Once it did, she watched as Alicia cautiously approached her as she leisurely laid back against the ropes. When Alicia attempted to lock with her, she slid underneath and between her legs.

She quickly stood and jumped, kicking her with the side of her boot and watching as she fell. Ramona spun and she landed on her legs and forearms, looking as if she were to do the RKO. The crowd was chanting it now _"RKO! RKO! RKO!"_

And, well…the customer is always right. When Alicia stood, Ramona sprang up and she grabbed the head of her opponent, flipping over, and landing down with Alicia's forehead against her shoulder. She spun and knelt on one knee, watching over Alicia and smirking.

She then flipped over her opponent and laid on her, pulling on her leg and watching the hand of the referee come down as he counted "One!...Two!...Three! Ring the bell!" He stood and signified so, before Ramona stood and he raised her hand.

And then Ramona heard something that was sweeter than anything in the world at that moment. "Your winner, Ramona Orton!"

The crowd cheered and chanted her family's name. She walked over and she climbed up on the turnbuckle, standing at the top and smiling around at them. She raised her arms and she gave off the Orton cocky smirk, as the crowd went even more wild with the look of her brother. Ramona was on top of the world.

_"__Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta. Shield."_

And like that, the world was crashing down. She looked in fear before she saw two spotlights pin-point their location in the crowd. She climbed off the buckle and she slid out of the ring. Oh no, she wasn't going to be Orton ka-bob.

She backed up on the ramp, before there was screaming from the crowd of _"Behind you behind you!"_

She turned too late, for she backed right up into Roman Reigns. She turned and looked up at him, actual fear in her eyes. She tried to turn and run, but he grabbed her and lifted her over his shoulder, carrying her back to the ring, where Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins awaited them. She kicked and punched, trying to get a good hit in, before she was thrown into the ring through two ropes.

She landed on her front and she scrambled to stand and look at the men. The two before her were coming up to her, trying to cage her in. They were succeeding at a terrifying rate.

She looked around at all of them. The only one who looked different was Roman, who looked like he was struggling to keep a neutral impression on his face.

She tried her best to think of the best plan of action…but nothing came up. She looked and saw a nice little opening between Rollins and Ambrose that she was certain she could get through…she just needed a little-

_"__I hear voices in my head, they council me they understand, they talk to me."_

Distraction! She practically cried of joy as she watched her big brother and Cena run down, looking extremely pissed off…at least Randy did…Randy ran and jumped on Roman right away, while she ducked to the side and Cena took on Ambrose. That left Rollins and Ramona to do their own little dance.

Oh yeah, now she liked these odds.

She tackled Rollins into the post and headbutted him. She watched as blood gushed from his newly breaking nose before she did it again, sufficiently breaking it. She smirked and she hit him with her forearm over and over in the head, before he grabbed her and flipped her so she was in the corner.

She leaned back and watched before she saw his legs open and him swinging at her. She didn't feel the hits, surprisingly, as the adrenaline pumped through her veins made her forget about pain. With a quick swing of the legs, she connected her shin to his no-no zone.

He squeaked like a girl and dropped, closing his legs and grabbing that area, before he rolled out of the ring. She chuckled and looked over, seeing only Ambrose in the ring now.

He was in the center, cornered by the three when she slowly approached. She smirked as he looked at her, but it fell when he saw his own form on his lips. He tried lunging at her, but she turned and grabbed his head, dropping him down into an RKO.

She stood and looked at the fallen body of Dean Ambrose, and watched as the others grabbed him and pulled him out, slowly easing him out of the ring. Roman was the only one walking correctly. When they were gone, Randy looked at his sister and nodded with a smile before both he and Cena raised her arms in victory.

The boys took two of the turnbuckles after that, and she took the ropes between them. As they did their own moves, she grabbed her right elbow and raised her right forearm, her hand bending to look like a snake.

Now, the new age of Orton was welcomed and loved by the crowd. Now…her career began.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4-Shopping Day

**Got this idea from reviewer "gagan", thank you for the reviews and ideas! I'm gonna set this review hopes up to 3 per chapter now, since 2 seems to come every few hours :D Thank you and please keep R&R!**

* * *

><p>"Oh my God what a thrill!" Ramona called out for what seemed to be the fourth time since the end segment on Raw.<p>

Randy chuckled at her and pulled her closer, hugging her around the shoulders and rubbing the one his hand rested on. He said "Yeah, you get used to it though."

"Used to it? That sounds like a nightmare! A horrible, horrible nightmare! I never want to get over this feeling, this…this…"

"High?"

"Yes!" She said, pulling way and spinning around "I feel like I could fly if I wanted to!"

"If that means you're gonna try jumping off of buildings again, then I'm gonna have to baby sit ya, huh?"

"Hey! That was one time after watching some parkour videos. Leave me alone." And she stuck her tongue at him as she closed her eyes.

He chuckled and he pulled her closer again, saying "Glad you had a great debut, baby sis. Now, come on, let's pack our stuff up and get to the hotel. That flying feeling is gonna crash and I don't wanna be the one to drag you to the hotel."

"Fine fine fine…let's go." And she grumbled a bit before they went back to her locker room. She packed up her things and changed into a hoodie and leggings in her bathroom. He grabbed the stuff and said to meet her in the parking lot before he left.

Once he was gone, she looked into the mirror of the bathroom and she shook with giddiness before she cried out in happiness and laughed before she spun more. She smiled and closed her eyes before she slipped and fell back. She groaned and sat up as her door opened and someone walked in.

It was Roman Reigns. He looked down at her and asked "I heard someone scream…you okay?" And he held out a hand for her to take so he could help her up.

She looked at him skeptical "I'm fine. Thanks." Sure it was considered cold, but she didn't know what this bastard had up his sleeves. She got herself up and brushed herself off before looking at him.

He was wearing street clothes too, grey jeans, loose black t-shirt, and sneakers. Behind him, she saw a bag in the doorway. He must've been heading out before he heard her…being weird.

"Alright." He said, putting his hand to his side before he looked over at the lilacs, which were already dying. He looked back at her and said "Nice flowers…" And he went to the bag, picking it up, and he nodded at her "Have a good night." And he walked off.

She was confused by that and she looked at the flowers. She went over and grabbed the bottle. She dumped the water and threw the bottle and bouquet out. She then grabbed her back and she left, her mood turned a bit sour due to the encounter.

When she got to Randy, he noticed the look on his sister's face and asked what was wrong, to respond, she said "It's nothing…can we get to the hotel? I'm getting a headache." And he nodded, letting her in and they drove off. Before she could stop herself, she was fast asleep in the passenger seat, Randy smiling in the driver's seat beside her and remarking to himself how he knew she would crash and burn fast.

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

With the next taping in Las Vegas, Ramona felt it would be a good time to start forming some friendships and such. So, she decided to go on a shopping spree with AJ Lee and the Bella Twins while her brother went out for drinks with some of his guy friends.

With her new paycheck in the bank and ready to spend, Ramona was so excited and eager to get to spending with some girls she hoped to make friends.

So, after dressing in some nice slacks, cute heels, and a dark blue shirt, Ramona went down to _Le Café_, the little Café that was right next to the slot machines in their hotel, the Paris. When the other girls came, they grabbed a quick breakfast and went off.

They went to the stores underneath the Bally's, which was connected to Paris via an underground tunnel, and they looked about in awe. AJ hurried to almost all of the windows to look into windows, she especially loved some of the jewelry that was shown off by little vendors.

"AJ," Brie whined "Come ooon! I wanna go see the other shops!"

"But Brie, look at this one!" She giggled and smiled before Ramona rolled her eyes. "What Rammy? You jealous you don't gotta guy you're dying to marry?"

"Nah, I just find it funny how a tomboy is so into jewlery," She joked, making AJ stick her tongue out at her before setting the ring down "And in all honesty, love isn't in my sights. But, if it comes to me willingly, I'll accept it."

"Ohhhh," Nikki said, coming up to her "Come on honey, we know how Reigns looks at you…spill the deats. What's going on?"

"Nikki come on," Brie said "Stop getting into everyone's love life just cause John isn't gonna put a ring on it anytime soon."

Ramona rolled her eyes, despite her blush "Nothing's going on between us. He's a bit creepy either way."

"Oh come _on! _You cannot pull that on us!" Nikki whined before Ramona rolled her eyes and her phone rang. She looked down at it and Nikki said "Ooo, is it Reigns calling? Is he setting up a date?"

"Shush Nikki, it's my brother." She rolled her eyes and they went back to walking down as she talked with her brother "What's up Randy?"

_"Hey Ramona. Just calling to make sure everything's alright. Hunter just showed up, so I'll call later."_

"Nooo you won't. You're not gonna be that weirdo brother who calls every hour." Ramona responded before she heard the end tone "Randall!" And she groaned, hanging it up and shoving it in her pocket.

"What's wrong Rammy?" AJ asked, walking behind with her as the twins walk in front, walking along "Everything okay?"

"Randy is being over-bearing again. I swear he's like a parasite, except more annoying." She groaned and AJ chuckled.

"I don't have siblings, so I don't really know what it's like…but Randy is really concerned with you. I remember Phil talking about how worried he was about bringing you into this company. He was scared about you being hurt."

"It's in the company though, AJ." She said, sighing "Plus, I'm 26. I'm a grown woman and I can handle myself…somewhat." And she sighed again.

AJ placed a hand on her shoulder and she said "Just…let him get this through. I think it'll pass after he sees you knowing how to take care of yourself…just don't shut him out." And she smiled before she said "Now, come on! I'm sure I saw some really cute trinkets and stuff a shop away!"

Ramona sighed and she nodded "You're right, Randy isn't going to ruin my mood…let's go get some things! I'd love to have them decorate my apartment back home."

AJ smiled "That's the spirit!" And they hooked arms before they laughed and went into the trinkets shop, leaving the Twins to their own devices.

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

"That was so much fun!" AJ said, laughing and skipping as bags hung off her arms. The bags jostled and bounced as she skipped and Ramona ran to catch up with her.

"AJ! You're gonna break the statues!" Ramona scorned as AJ laughed and she turned the corner, still skipping. Ramona rolled her eyes and she hurried to catch up before she ran into someone. And she slipped back.

Something shot out and wrapped around her waist, catching her, as well as taking a slipping bag from her arm and setting it down. Ramona looked up, ready to scream for help at a capture, before she saw it was Roman. He wore some shorts and sneakers and loose shirt…it was a bit cute.

The two looked at each other, both panting a bit, before he helped her up "Are you okay? You took quite a spill after hitting some guy…" And he picked up the bag before handing it to her.

"Yeah…I'm fine…thank you very much." And she smiled up at him. She didn't notice AJ behind her before she saw the other one taking some pictures with her phone. She glared before she said "I'm sorry, but I gotta go…"

"That's fine…" He said and she walked past, he called out "Hey, Ramona?" And she looked back at him "How about dinner tonight? I'll buy."

Ramona looked a bit shocked before AJ hit her a bit with her shoulder. She stuttered "U-Uhm…Sure. Why not?"

Roman smiled and said "Alright…I'll meet you at _Mon Ami Gabi_ at…8. Is that okay?"

"That's…wonderful." She smiled softly and nodded. He nodded and said good bye once more before he turned and left. When she turned around, she saw an excited AJ bouncing there. "What? What's wrong?"

"You have a date! The ship is real!" And she squealed, bouncing again before Ramona rolled her eyes. AJ grabbed her hand and said "Come on! We need the Twins to pretty you up!"

"But-AJ!" She shouted, running after her as she was pulled along "AJ!"

The somewhat filled hallway echoed with her friend's laughter and their footsteps as they ran off.


	5. Chapter 5-Getting Ready

**Hey guys! Here's a little update! I have the next chapter ready, but before I post it, I would like 2 reviews please! So R&R! Also: I own Sandra Michaels, who will have her own story later on.**

* * *

><p>"Dude…Dude!...Reigns!"<p>

Roman shook his head and he looked up at the caller, Seth Rollins. He looked annoyed with the man who was much bigger than him. Roman sighed and said "Yeah Seth? What's up?"

"What I want to know is what's up with you! You look like you're a 5 year old getting candy for breakfast. You gettin' laid tonight or something?"

"Or something." He said simply, standing and walking over to one of the closets. He opened it and looked at the shirts he brought, grumbling a bit he didn't bring anything nice or fancy or anything. Everything was all t-shirts or tanks for when he worked out.

Well, if he knew he was going to ask the most beautiful Diva out that day, he would've packed one for sure…or maybe 10.

He sighed and he looked before he smiled and he pulled out a somewhat fine shirt. It was black with stripes going down. It would be alright just for dinner, right?...Yeah, yeah it'd be okay.

He stood and looked at Seth, who looked utterly irritated. He rolled his eyes "Look, its my business. And if I wanted you a part of it, I would've told you. Since I didn't, you should get the idea that I don't want you in this situation."

Seth rolled his eyes and said "Okay, fine. I'll lay off. But if you get some, you best send me pics."

"No." He said and pushed Seth into his room, which he shared with Dean. He closed and locked the door before getting into the bathroom and starting up a nice cool shower.

He wasn't going to mess up this night, not even by means of Shield.

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

"AJ if you don't get off me right now I will slam you into that wall!"

Cassandra had enough. "What is going on?" She looked through the conjoined doorway and looked in, seeing the Bella Twins and AJ hunching over Ramona, who was being held onto a seat.

AJ looked back, a tube of lipstick in her hand, and she smiled sheepishly. "Hey Sandra! We were just-"

"Torturing me!" Ramona shouted out.

The Michaels child sighed and she walked in "First off, you're doing it all wrong. Brie, go get me some of my foundation. Nikki, can you grab my case? AJ, get the wipes."

The girls whined and they ran off, going to get the items. Ramona sighed and she looked up at the older one, she said "Thanks Sandra."

"Of course Rammy, you know I got your back."

Ramona smiled. Cassandra "Sandra" Michaels was Shawn's kid, and was a newbie-but-an-oldie Diva. She had been there for a while before Ramona was, and she really solidified to her that she needed to join the business. Since Sandra was a trainer of hers, they were damn near best friends, if not sisters.

"So. What's the occasion that you're actually letting make-up on your face?" Sandra asked, being handed the make-up remover wipes and starting to wipe off the caked items.

"She's got a date!" AJ squealed before she could even open her mouth. Ramona sighed and she shook her head before she looked up at Sandra.

Sandra was a bit shocked "A date, huh? Does Randy know, or are we gonna keep that a little secret?"

"The latter, please." She said "If Randy knew…my dating life would be over."

"Wait, it was alive before Leati asked?" Brie asked before there was a smacking sound "Hey!"

Sandra was even more shocked "Leati, as in, Roman Reigns, as in, the Shield's dog?! He's your date?"

Ramona nodded and she said "Please don't say anything…what I've told you doesn't leave this room, and no one can know. Especially not John or Randy!"

Sandra nodded and she said "Of course. Its our secret." And she looked before she said "You're wearing that?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?"

Sandra sighed and looked at it. It was a dark green blouse that was sleeveless with a bit of a teardrop opening over her breasts, exposing cleavage. There were also black slacks, and she saw the stilletos that would be with it. She said "You like green too much."

"Yeah yeah yeah just make me pretty." Ramona said, closing her eyes.

Sandra chuckled and told her "Honey, if he asked you out looking like this, I think I don't have to work with much." She smiled and she was handed the foundation "Now, let's get to work on this."

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

Roman sighed and looked at his silver watch as he stood in front of the fountain in the hotel, for at least the third time that minute. He was nervous, to say the least.

He had dressed in a fine pair of dark clothing, and he dried his hair quickly, putting it into a ponytail, as he used to. He thought he looked nice.

He looked up as he heard some shushing and giggles, and watched as Sandra Michaels and the Bella Twins walked in front of someone, as if they were hiding them. He looked confused and Sandra whispered back to the person.

That person, was Ramona, and she walked out with sass and class at the same time…it was a beautiful sigh…_she_ was a beautiful sight.

He walked up to her and smiled, stating "You look…amazing…" He sounded a bit breathless, which made her giggle and a soft blush came to her cheeks.

He was making her giggle! And blush! He felt his heart pounding fast and he could barely contain it anymore.

She smiled and looked up at him through her long eyelashes, and said "Thank you…" She cleared her throat as she heard the girls giggle behind her. She pulled back a curled lock behind her ear and looked up "Shall we go?"

"Oh, uhm…yeah-Yes. Yes…uhm." He coughed and held out an arm for her to take "Yes, let's go."

She smiled and she laid her hand on his forearm, gently holding it as her other hand held onto the little clutch she had with her. She smiled her pearly smile and said "Okay…lead the way."

With a nod, Roman lead her away to the restaurant as the girls watched with silent cheers as their friend went out on her first date.


	6. Chapter 6-Restaurant Style

**Please read the bottom for an announcement.**

* * *

><p>Silence occurred as the two walked, as both were awkward with the situation. As the restaurant was in the hotel (thankfully) it didn't take them long to get to it and go to the desk. Roman walked up and said "Reservation for 2, Reigns."<p>

The hostess looked down, looking for the name before nodding and saying "Oh yes!" And she smiled at them "Right this way." And she lead them to the table. It was window-side, so they could look out at the Las Vegas night, which showed bright flashing lights and some street performers.

Roman walked over and pulled out her chair for her. She smiled and nodded, thanking him, before sitting and he moved it in. He walked to his seat and sat down in silence. They were given menus and silence occurred once more.

Roman looked at her past his menu. He noticed she was chewing on something, maybe her nails or something? He did notice they were a bit shorter than most Diva's…

He shook his head and he said "Are you okay?" Which made her snap up and look, nail in mouth. He knew it. "You seem…anxious."

She blushed and shrugged a bit "Yeah…I'm fine." And she pulled her pinky out, silently cursing herself for not wearing nail polish to stop herself from chewing.

She really had to kick that bad habit.

She sighed and nodded "I'm fine, I promise." She watched as his broad, tense shoulders slowly relaxed before he nodded.

The two were poured wine, which Ramona winced at. Roman frowned and asked "You don't like wine?"

"Despise it." She said, sighing "I'm sorry…I'm more of a liquor gal."

He chuckled and smiled "Hey, that's fine by me. I never really liked wine either. Tasted too much like old, flat grape soda."

She smiled and said "Exactly! It's just…nasty." And she made a face, which made him laugh.

She smiled more and she looked at him before a loaf of bread, which looked like a baguette, was laid between them. He smiled and asked "Care for some?" And when she nodded, he cut her off a piece, handing it to her and letting their fingers softly touch.

She blushed more and pulled her hand and bread way with a soft thanks. She buttered it before taking a bite and she smiled. She pulled away and chewed before she said "This is great!" She looked up at him as he munched on his own piece "Have you been here before?"

His cheeks turned red "Actually," He explained after swallowed his food "I haven't. I had went up to the desk and asked where would be a good place to take date. Both of the ladies said here."

"Well…" She smiled and buttered up another piece as she had finished her previous one "You made the right choice of asking. I love it." And she bit it.

He chuckled and smiled before their dinner was served. He had gotten the Filet Mignon Merlot, she the Chicken Paillard. Both dishes were fairly large, but they ate with vigor.

Little talking commenced between them, but both found it companionable. Soon, though, Roman finished. He wiped his mouth and watched her a bit.

He found it interesting that she was moving around the food, not letting them touch. It was…somewhat cute. He also noted how she would pull back strands of hair that hung in her face, on her left side. Her right seemed to hang freely.

When she finished, she leaned back and smiled at him softly. She said "This was…very nice, Roman. Thank you."

"If you are up to it, I actually had more planned." He explained, being handed the check.

"There's more than this?" She asked, looking both tired and confused.

"There doesn't have to be if you are tired, I don't want to force you into anything." He said quickly, signing off on the check and handing it to the waiter.

He reached over and held her hand in his. He marveled in silence on how small and soft it was. He looked into her eyes and said "We will do anything you want to do. I won't force you."

She blushed and she smiled softly, letting her relax into the small warmth she got from his hand. She said "No…it's okay. Let's keep going. This has been fun…but I want to see more."

He smiled and said "Then, we best get going, the next show is going to start in a bit." And he stood, getting the check back and pocketing his credit card.

She was confused as she stood, she asked "Show? What show?"

He smiled and held out his hand "Well, the Bellagio Water Show, of course."

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

Randy sighed and he set his phone in his pocket, looking as Sheamus hit again as he looked at his hand. He had an Ace and a Jack, meaning he'd play the Ace low and aim for the 21…but of course he got another Jack.

Sheamus slammed down his cards and cursed, standing and saying that the table wasn't worth it.

Sheamus, John, Daniel, and himself had been traveling around Fremont Street, AKA Old Las Vegas, to spend some time and relax before tomorrow's taping. Most of the guys went to Freymont, and they met up with them a bit, before they had went off to different hotels to gamble.

Randy's group went to The Golden Nugget, as John said they had great blackjack tables. They went separate times on separate tables, all except for Randy, who stated that he would prefer to watch than play.

So now, seeing that everyone was done playing, Randy checked his phone again and, once again, saw no messages and no missed calls. He sighed and dropped the phone into his pocket before John clapped his hand down onto his shoulder.

"Dude, lighten up. She's probably playing some games or out drinking with the Twins." John tried to reason.

"This place is big and dangerous for a woman like her, John. I don't want her getting-"

"Randy," Daniel said "I've seen your sister. She can kick serious ass. And plus, she knows to stay with the Twins. She'll be fine."

Randy sighed before he scrambled to grab his phone as it rang. He picked it up "Hello? Ramona?"

_"Yeah and this is?" _Joked a certain Bella Twin _"Hahaha! Sorry Randy, but I was just calling to get a message for Rammy. What's up?"_

"Where's Ramona?" He asked immediately. He saw Daniel tense a bit and John was whispering something in anger.

_"She's out shopping with AJ. We stayed back because Nikki drank too much and she needed someone there for her."_

"And you have her phone why?"

_"Her phone was dying when she and AJ were about to go. AJ has her phone if you wanna call her and ask."_

Randy groaned and said "No thanks…call me when she's back at the hotel, please. Thanks." And he hung up in anger.

"So, what's up Orton?" Daniel asked in confusion.

"Apparently, she's out shopping with AJ." He sighed and slipped his phone back into his pocket "But I'm not sure. Brie sounded weird."

"She probably had a headache from something. Maybe the heat. She doesn't really like hot places." Daniel tried to comfort, but it did no good.

John clapped his hand on his friend's shoulder and said "She's safe, Randy. Now, let's go and hang out with some of the other guys. I hear they're at 4 Queens."

Randy nodded and said "You're right. I gotta relax…let's go. I'll buy the next round."

With a cheer all around the guys, John squeezed his friend's shoulder and they all went off to the next casino.

* * *

><p><strong>For this story, I'm gonna ask for 2 to 3 reviews per chapter so I know that more is wanted. Also: I have 3 other OCs that I have begun stories for but have not posted. In the reviews, please tell me which one you would want me to post:<strong>

_**Of Southern Belles and**_**_ Brits_-Sandra Michaels**

_**Devil's Favorite**** Demoness-**_**Azraela Jacobs**

_**Bourne to**_**_ Fly_-Brittany Bourne**

**First one to...let's say 4 votes will be posted. So please R&R so I know which one to put!**


	7. Chapter 7-On The Floor

Walking to the Bellagio from the Paris took a good 10 minutes. Ramona was surprised to see so many women out with toddlers or even younger so late at night in strollers. It made her a bit sick.

As they walked, they kept close to each other. Roman's hand in hers softly, holding it and steadying her (she wouldn't admit, but her stilettos were killing her) as they walked.

He smiled at her every once in a while, calming her racing heart. She would smile and nod before they continued to walk.

When they made it to the Bellagio Fountains, Ramona was ushered forward by Roman to the front by the railing. She laid her hands on it and she looked on, waiting for the show to begin.

Roman smiled as she watched and he walked behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. When she jumped, he whispered "It's just me…I promise they won't move anywhere unless you ask."

She looked up and she nodded before turning back. He smiled and he looked past her, waiting for the water. They had a good 4 minutes or so, but it seemed neither of them could wait.

Ramona saw a couple out of the corner of her eye, the boy had his arms wrapped around his beloved and his head rested on her shoulder. She smiled and she leaned back to him. They looked like they embraced like that for years.

Ramona blushed and thought that, one day, Roman may hold her like that. She shook her head and she looked forward, ignoring the thought and waiting.

_"It's a new J-Lo-ration…"_

The speakers sang and Ramona felt a thrill as she knew the song about to play. As _"On the Floor" _by Jennifer Lopez and Pit Bull played, Ramona looked around and she saw that various people were dancing. Most of them were girls, drawing a lot of attention from men who loved to watch their hips.

Ramona tried ignoring the dance she loved to do, but she couldn't, not when her favorite part played.

So, when she heard _"...And back it up like a Tonka truck, Dale." _She swung her wide hips to the beat, smiling and leaning to the rail and jutting out her rear a bit as she did so.

She swung her head to the side, her hair flipping, and she stood, side-stepping and swinging her hips as she danced and sang with J-Lo…

Roman was here to enjoy the water show, but the second he heard this one song playing, he looked around in shock to see the women around them dancing. He also noticed some couples in lewd positions…

But when he looked at Ramona, he felt his jaw drop.

The swing of her hips, the toss of her hair…it made him want to grab her and crush her close and capture his lips with hers…to feel himself grind again her and-

He clenched his hand tightly in fists, having pulled them away from her shoulders. He needed to take this slow. He needed to make sure he kept himself in check and made sure she felt safe with him before anything else started.

So, when the song ended, he was thankful and he made it so it looked like he was observing the water the whole time, and he looked at her with a smile when he noticed she was returning a gaze. "So, did you enjoy the show?"

"Wasn't really paying attention." She said honestly, rubbing the back of her head/hair. She shrugged and said "Oh well."

"It doesn't have to be 'oh well'," He said, smiling at her "I can take you here tomorrow after the taping. The shows play from 8 to midnight…so…if you want to go…"

She smiled and she said "Let's see how the taping goes tomorrow, okay? Because I completely crashed after last week's."

"That's fine." He nodded and held out his hand "I'm guessing it's time to go back to the hotel?" He asked after he noticed her yawn.

She smiled and she nodded, holding his hand gently "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I'm not usually this tired."

"Like I said, its fine. I…honestly didn't have anything planned after this anyway." And he smiled sheepishly before she giggled and smiled up at him.

Silence echoed as they looked into each others' eyes…blue meeting green and the world around them was dark as they focused on one another. She stepped closer to him and he felt the urge to just bend down and kiss her and end this…

He pulled away, though, and he whispered "We best go back to the hotel…I don't want you passing out and hurting yourself."

She sighed and pulled back, nodding "Okay…lead the way."

He nodded and held out his hand for her to take, which she did, and he turned, leading her away from the pool of water that showed couples holding each other more than a show itself.

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

"Tonight was…fun." Ramona said as they stood in front of her hotel room door.

They had just arrived there after an awkward walk from the water show, up the elevator, then to her room. Silence once again was a friend of theirs as they walked, and Roman had found it unnerving. So, now that she finally broke it, it made him smile again.

"I'm glad you saw it as so…I really hope you consider my offer for tomorrow."

She looked up and nodded "Of course I will. I'm not one to turn down a nice time."

He nodded and he held out his hand to her "Until then?"

Thinking they would be shaking hands, she took it and held it "Goodnight Roman."

He bent down and kissed the back of her hand, which made her face burn with a blush. He looked up and smiled, saying "Goodnight, Ramona." And he stood before releasing her hand and walking to the elevators.

She stood there for a moment, trying to process everything that just happened. She leaned back on the door, creating a soft "thud" noise and she ran her hand through her hair.

She shook her head and stood, turning around to open it, only to see it already open and AJ and Sandra standing there, looking at her.

She looked at them and she pushed past them, still a bit shocked by what Roman did, and she flopped on her bed. She groaned and panted softly, smiling at the soft bed.

AJ and Sandra looked at each other confused before they walked over. Sandra rubbed her back and AJ asked if she was okay. At the shake of her head, the other girls frowned. AJ asked "Did the date go horribly wrong?"

"Worse…" She sighed and flipped over, looking up "It went amazing…And I want to go on the next one."

* * *

><p><strong>Still going on with the story-vote thing. Just know you can't vote twice...<strong>

**_Bourne to Fly-_Brittany Bourne-2**

_**Of Southern Belles and Brits-**_**Sandra Michaels-0**

_**Devil's Favorite**** Demoness-**_**Azraela Jacobs-0**

**So please R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8-Psychology

**Here's another one free for you guys! Still holding up the contest for the next story, and _Bourne to Fly _is up by 2! So please vote in the reviews, meaning, please R&R!**

* * *

><p>Taping the next day was stressful.<p>

Ramona had stayed up the rest of the night, explaining to Sandra and AJ what happened on the date. Both were excited for her, but Ramona was terrified.

"You'll be fine darling." Sandra had said before patting her shoulder and going to bed at 3 in the morning. Ramona stayed up watching late TV and doing silent exercises to think of the date.

It was obvious she had feelings for him, that was apparent enough. But did he like her? She sighed and pushed her chest up to her knees for another sit up before punching at the air and sitting back.

Of course he liked her! Why would he ask her out either way? Well…there's a simple answer to that: He wanted to use her and make her so embarrassed, she'd drop out of the company.

She grumbled and pushed up again, punching harder. No. She wouldn't be put through that again. Not when her life was finally built up brick by solid brick. She would get through this.

But now, sitting in the locker room, she tried thinking. Her head in her hands, she didn't know what to do. Should she tell her brother? No…he'd kill Roman, and Ramona liked her crushes alive.

But…at the same time…it was Randy who got her out of her predicament last time. He was the one who got her out of that and pushed her towards the life of a wrestler.

She shook her head and grumbled before she said "What am I supposed to do!"

"Opening the door would be a nice start!" Shouted said brother from the opposite side of the door.

Ramona sighed and she walked over, opening it and looking at him. She said "Hey big bro, what's up?" And she forced on a smile.

He gave her look that made the smile fall "What's wrong?" She asked in fear.

"Where were you last night? AJ said you two were shopping, but you didn't' have your phone. You always have your phone."

"Well," She said, bracing herself "I was shopping with AJ, obviously. And I didn't want to bring my phone with me for once so it could've just been a girl's night."

He raised an eyebrow before raising his hands "Alright, alright. I won't fight you."

She looked shocked "Are you sick? You always want to fight!" And she placed the back of her hand against his forehead "You aren't warm…"

"Hahaha." He joked, slapping her hand away "Very funny. I just have a headache and would prefer not screaming at each other."

She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest "I guess that's a good enough excuse…do I still get a good-luck hug?" And she opened her arms to him, smiling wide and giggling a bit.

He smiled. Ramona was always good for a good laugh or a nice big smile. He nodded and pulled her close, petting her "Good luck tonight, sis. I'll be watching from backstage."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around him tightly "And you know I will be watching your match."

"Speaking of…" He pulled back and looked down at you "You have to promise me you won't run out during my match. No matter what."

"What?" She asked in shock, pulling back and looking at him appalled "I can't promise that Randy, what if-"

"Just…" He said, sounding aggravated before he held her shoulders "Just please promise me…I don't want you getting hurt in case the Shield comes out."

"But-"

"_Promise_me Ramona." He said, squeezing her shoulders.

She sighed and she nodded before she said "I'm sorry…okay, I promise I won't run out during your match, or will be involved anyway."

"Good." He said, kissing her forehead "I'm getting Sheamus to stand in front of the door and make sure you don't leave as a second precaution."

"Oh, so the promise meant nothing?" She joked a bit, hiding the underline of hurt she felt.

He shrugged and said "Like I said, a second precaution." And he smiled before he kissed her forehead again "Good luck…I gotta go get ready for my own match." And he nodded before he turned and he walked away from her "See ya sis."

"Bye…" She waved before she said "Randy?"

"Yeah?" He asked, looking back at her just as he was going to turn the corner.

She frowned and she shook her head "Nothing, just…If you get hurt out there, I'm not promising you shit for a long time."

He chuckled and nodded "I'm counting on it." And he turned, walking away without having her stop him.

She sighed and she walked in, closing her door and leaning back against him, looking up at the tiled ceiling. It was only her second day, and she was already in so much shit…

Fan-freaking-tastic.

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

"Hey Roman," Dean Ambrose said, walking up and slapping his friend's shoulder. Said guy looked up from lacing his boots, and Dean nodded "How'd it go yesterday?"

Roman smiled and stood. He had told Dean, since he knew he had to tell someone, and that he couldn't trust Seth with this kind of information. Dean seemed happy about it…at least, as happy as he could be, not knowing who one of his buddies was dating.

"Great, actually…though I was certainly pushed to my limit." He said with a smile.

"You don't seem too held up about it."

"Of course not, you know I like a challenge."

"And I'm sure she's one hell of one."

"No kidding." He said, hefting, before he looked and saw Seth enter, pulling on his vest, thus killing the conversation.

"Hey man," Dean tried to continue on "You ready for your match tonight?"

"Yeah, you two gonna be ring side, right?"

"Yeah," He said, placing his hand on Roman's shoulder before slapping it "Both of us will. But, if things go as planned, you're not gonna have a match tonight."

"What do you mean, man? 'Course I'm gonna have a match, Orton wouldn't miss this match even if he had two broken legs."

"I know, but trust me, what I'm gonna do…I'm gonna fuck with Orton on a psychological level. And he'll learn that we can hit where it hurts." And he nodded before saying "And this feud will be coming to an end very, very soon."


	9. Chapter 9-Press Record

**Announcement at the bottom**

* * *

><p><em>"This Diva's bout is set for one-fall!" <em>Said the announcer, his voice loud and energetic _"First, from Jacksonville, Florida…Kelly Kelly!"_

From Guerilla, Ramona heard the crowd cheer and she sighed, shaking her head, before she did another lunge as _"Holla Holla" _played loudly. She couldn't get past this little jolt she felt up her spin.

This little douse of adrenaline and fear was "Pre-fight jitters"…at least, that's what her brother called them.

She stood and bounced on the balls of her feet, her loose locks bouncing with her. She sighed and she stopped when she heard her own theme,_"I Miss The Misery" _by Halestorm, blasting.

She hurried to the curtains and walked through, walking to the top of the ramp and smirking. She placed her hands on her hips as she heard _"And her opponent, from St. Louis, Missouri, Ramonaaaa Orton!"_

She smiled as she heard the crowd cheer. There were still some people who boo'd, (probably because they didn't like Randy) but who cared!

Quickly, Ramona ran down to the ring and slid in under the bottom rope, slithering her body a bit and smirking up at Kelly, who winced a bit. Ramona then stood and she climbed the turnbuckle. She licked her lips and bit at the air, smirking.

The crowd got louder.

She jumped down and looked at Kelly. The other was short by about 4 inches…meaning she'd be able to get her abdomen more…but a couple head shots should help with that…

And then the bell rung.

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

Sitting in the back, lacing up his boots, Randy listened to Michael Cole and Jerry "The King" Lawler commentate on his sister's match.

_"What a headlock from the newbie, the younger Orton! It doesn't look like Kelly Kelly will be leaving this match without a headache!"_

_"Speaking of Orton, King, recently we've been told that Randy himself will be competing tonight against Seth Rollins. But there's been no ban against the Shield! I wonder why."_

_"Probably cause Vince is scared of them! I mean, the three of them took down how many of our superstars? They're the new Evolution!"_

"New Evolution my ass." Orton grumbled before he heard the knocking at his door. He sighed and got up, walking over and opening it.

And before him was Dean Ambrose.

"What the hell do you want, Ambrose?" He asked, seething a bit "You want me to give you another black eye?"

He chuckled and he said "No Orton, I just wanted to wish you luck tonight." And he held out his hand.

Randy looked skeptical "What're you playing at, Ambrose?"

"What? Can't I just wish you luck? I won't be able to later, I have other business to attend to." And he waited "Just shake my hand Orton."

Randy glared before gripping his hand and shaking it once. He pulled his hand away and tried to close the door "Okay, now can you go?"

"Of course." And he turned, smirking a bit and walking. Just as Randy closed the door, he heard "Good luck."

Randy shook his head and he sat down, watching in interest as his sister pushed Kelly Kelly into the middle of the ring and she stood outside. She pulled the ropes back and she jumped over, preforming a Slingshot.

She tackled the other woman down and stood, smirking. She looked at the camera and winked before she picked up Kelly by her hair and dragged her to the turnbuckles.

Randy smirked and felt anticipation course through him. Once both ladies were on the top, Ramona set up for a Superplex, before shouting out _"Mambaaaaa CRUNCH!"_

And in the middle of preforming it, she turned it into a DDT and completed it fluently! Randy stood and cheered for her, watching as she for the pinfall.

As she stood and her hands were raised in victory, he really thought about how this was a perfect fit for his little sister…she would be just fine in this business.

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

"Did you see me Randy, did you see me?!" Ramona shouted, coming into his room and jumping on him, hugging him tightly.

"I did! That was so cool how you finally perfected your Finisher!" And he smiled, ruffling her hair "I'm proud of ya, Little Viper."

She giggled and smiled before she said "Oh no, I'm not Little Viper anymore!"

"Oh?" He teased, a bit interested "And what is your new name, Ramona?"

"The Black Mamba! The deadliest snake to man-kind!" And she snapped her teeth like she were a snake killing its prey.

He roared out a laugh and she smiled sheepishly, before she asked "Too much?"

"Of course not!" He smiled and ruffled her hair again "Its just enough…I'm happy for you, little sis."

She smiled and she looked before she said "Hey, your match is coming up soon. Let's get you ready."

"What else do I gotta do?"

Ramona chuckled "You need to get all sweaty and reflective and whatever to make all the other ladies swoooon~" And she faked one, making Randy chuckle again.

"Okay, and how do you plan on doing that?" He asked, smirking.

"Well," She explained "I still got this pent up energy, let's hit the gym they got set up here. They got a few weights I know of, and I can do squats and such cause," She poked her belly "I'm getting flabby."

He laughed and put his arm around her, pulling her close "Come on then Ms. Flabby-Belly, let's get that flab burnt off!"

She glared and she said "Okay…race ya!" And she ran off as fast as she could go, not even giving him a count off.

After he caught himself after almost falling when she pushed off of him, he chuckled, shaking his head, before he jogged after her, not really pushing himself to keep up.

When they made it to the small "gym" they had been set up by the stage hands, she walked in and she grabbed some weights.

He looked at her and asked "Only 10 lbs? What, you going soft?"

She glared and said "Hell no, I just don't wanna strain my arms as much as they are. Plus my shoulders are sore." And she started lifting them while she squatted and she glared "Hey! I'm not the only one supposed to be working! Get your ass in motion!"

He raised his hands in defeat and said "Yes ma'am!" And he grabbed his usual-225lbs-and he laid back before bench pressing in silence.

Unbeknownst to either of them, a recording camera was poised on the younger as she did her work-out through the crack of the door. There was a soft chuckle from the operator, before it zoomed in closer…

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, I really need to know if you want more content. I'm asking for at least one review per chapter before I post anymore. I also need to know what new story you guys would like to have. <em>Bourne To Fly <em>is still there with 2 votes, and if no one else votes, I will probably post that one. Your options are:**

_**Bourne to**** Fly-**_**Brittany Bourne**

_**Devil's Favorite Demoness-**_**Azraela Jacobs**

_**Of Southern Belles and Brits-**_**Sandra Michaels**


	10. Chapter 10-Holding Back

**Announcement at the bottom**

* * *

><p>"The plan's going slower than imagined. Get set for your match."<p>

Seth Rollins looked back at Dean through the mirror as he put the gauze on his healing nose. The man was in his jeans and shirt, not set for a match, and he looked back at Dean. "The hell you talkin' 'bout?"

"The plan is gonna take some time. I changed it up a bit. Get your ass ready for your match." Dean said simply, grabbing Seth's bag and tossing it to him.

Seth caught it and looked Dean over, confused "Woah, dude, calm down…I'll get dressed." And he started doing so, not noting the camcorder in his left hand.

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

"I saw your match."

Ramona looked up and smiled softly at Roman. She had been in the "gym" ever since her brother left, just relaxing and working out to burn out the extra energy she had. At the moment, she was doing stretches as a cool down when he had come in.

One hand was behind his back and he looked casual there, despite his ring gear on. Also, at that moment, she preferred his hair tired back than free. She thought he looked more dapper.

She nodded and she said "Yeah. And you were impressed, as was predicted." And she looked at her nails, smirking a bit.

He chuckled and he shook his head, his hair swinging as he did so. He looked her up and down, seeing the small glow of sweat on her, yet she smelled like the best candy. He said "Naturally. You seem so natural in the ring. It was quite a show."

She smiled and she grabbed one of the towels, and she dabbed her neck with it. She said "Eh. It's like a gift." And she smiled up at him, winking.

He blushed a bit and smiled more. He loved this little thing they had. He didn't know if it was flirting or not, but he hasn't heard anyone else talking about her like he would be.

He nodded and pulled out a single pink Camellia Flower. He held it out to her before he said "For you."

She blushed and took it, sniffing it softly "It's lovely…thank you for this one, and those lilacs you put in my room the first week I was here."

As she sniffed it again, she heard him said slowly "That…wasn't me, Ramona."

She looked up at him in shock and asked "It wasn't? Then…who?"

He shrugged and said "No clue…but I'd love to meet them." And he smirked a bit.

"And why is that?" She asked, looking up and down at him.

He silently cursed himself. Shit. Wrong thing to say. They weren't together yet, or even at all! He needs to calm himself down. Things can't go too quickly or he'll mess it up.

"Nothing. I misspoke. I'm sorry."

She smiled and she said "Hey, it's okay. It's not like you're being interrogated here. You can calm down around me, Roman." And she placed a hand on his shoulder.

He felt the warmth of her small, soft hand course through him like fire. He smiled down at her and he took it in his hand, kissing it softly "Thank you, Ramona."

She blushed and smiled up at him "Of course." And she smiled more, looking at the flower before she grabbed the towel and starting to walk off to her room.

He hurried after her and smiled, keeping the silence of the hallway (minus their footsteps) to themselves and enjoying it. It was surprising to find one of these behind the scenes.

Once to the door, he opened it for her then held it. After her thanks, he walked in after her and looked at her.

She was setting down the flower and towel, bending over to put it in her bag. He sighed softly and shook his head. She was going to be the death of him, this…beautiful, lovely woman.

"I gotta shower, Roman…can you please leave?"

He shook his head and looked at her. He nodded and smiled before he said "Of course." And he took her hand again, leaning down and kissing it. He looked up at her and said "I'll see you later for the water show, right?"

She smiled and she said "Depending on whether or not you and your hounds hurt my brother."

He reached up and softly caressed her cheek "Ramona…I give you my promise…I will never hurt you or your brother. Never will pain to you or him come from my hand." And he smiled at her "I promise."

The second his hand touched her cheek, she blushed, and she blushed even harder as brown eyes met brown. She felt this urge to just lean up and shut him up with a kiss…but she had to keep that in. She liked this guy, yeah, but she wanted this to go slow…

If she could live to handle that.

She nodded and smiled, holding his hand "Thank you very much, Roman…" And she shooed him away "Now, go, I gotta get this sweaty gross-ness off of me."

He nodded and he said "Of course…see you later, Ramona." And he walked away.

As she stood in the shower a few minutes later, Ramona leaned her head back and she said "Ramona…you're a fucking fool."

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

Roman walked into the Shield room in silence, walking past the debating Dean and Seth and to the bathroom, where he looked into the mirror in silence.

He sighed and he rung his hair with his hands. Dammit! He knew he wouldn't be able to keep that promise! His job was to harm people, to hurt and break them. Yet he just promised this vixen he wouldn't hurt her or her brother-their enemy!

"Shit!" He said, hitting his forehead against the wall and sighing.

"Roman, man." Dean said, opening the door and looking in "You okay? You look ready to punch something."

"Yeah…Yeah, I'm chill." He said simply, taking a deep breath and looking at him "I'm fine man."

"Alright, alright," Dean said, raising his hands in defeat "I'll leave ya be…just aim that punching feeling at Orton tonight, yeah? We got a new idea for Seth's match tonight."

"Yeah, of course." He said, watching Dean go off before looking into the mirror again and sighing "Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! So, I need some help with a cover page for this story. If you want, I can attempt to draw this on my own, but a warning is that I suck at drawing. So, if you would like to draw a cover page, I would be utterly grateful, and I'm sure I could find a way to reward you. Thank you very much, and please, R&amp;R, voting is still up too!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11-Bulldozer

Ramona paced along her room backstage and she gripped at her wet hair. She just finished her shower, and she started to pace and think out what the hell just happened. She grumbled and tugged at her hair still, groaning and trying to keep her mind in one piece.

What the hell was with this guy? More importantly, what the hell was with _her_?

She never moved this fast in a relationship, never! Not even with-She stopped herself, shaking her head. "You're not thinking of him." She said simply "You _promised_ you wouldn't think of him."

"Rammy?"

Ramona looked up and she sighed, walking over and talking to her door, holding up the towel-the only thing she had on-to make sure it didn't fall in case the door were to open (which it shouldn't since it was locked). "Yeah?"

"You okay? I was walkin' by, 'bout to see Uncle H, when I heard you walkin' 'round talkin' to air." Silence from Ramona, before Sandra sighed and said "You don't wanna talk about it, do ya?"

"No…No I don't. I'm sorry." Ramona sighed and she rubbed her arm awkwardly.

Silence before a soft "Alright…but you know I'm here for ya, right Rammy?"

"Yeah…Yeah I know. Thank you, Sandra." Ramona smiled and nodded to the door before she heard the footsteps walk away. She pressed her forehead against the door and she sighed before she turned and she went to dry off and dress for her date later on.

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

"You two been 'round Rammy lately?" Sandra said as she walked up to John and Randy, who both stood around in his room, talking before the latter's match.

John shook his head, but Randy said "I talked to her before her match. Why, what's wrong?"

"She's clammin' up about somethin' again…" Randy tensed before he looked down and shook his head. Sandra frowned and asked "You know what's goin' on in her head, Randy?"

Randy was silent, before John looked at him and asked "Randy? You okay?"

Randy shook his head and sighed "Ramona…She really had a dark past before she came here. The main reason she _is _here is because I thought it would be good for her."

"What're you talkin' about, Randy?" Sandra asked, looking up at him more confused.

Randy shook his head and told them "It's not my place to tell anyone what happened. Besides, we both promised to never really talk to it with anyone. And on top of that, it was in the past, so it will stay in the past." And he walked past them to go to Guerilla "I gotta go, my match is up."

The two watched him go, neither of them noticing how tense his shoulders were still, and how his hands were balled up into two tight fists, as if they were bombs ready to explode.

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

Randy didn't remember the moments between then and the moment right now, him beating the living hell out of Seth while he laid back on the top rope and a ref counted off. For the life of him, he couldn't remember, but he knew it felt good to let out this rage.

Before reaching 10, Randy pulled away and let Seth fall, walking around the ring and looking at the other two Shield members.

Spectators and commentators would remark on how Randy seemed to be in a different world when he went down to the ring and started the match. Randy didn't go to the posts, he didn't acknowledge the fans, and when the bell rang, he pounced like a snake ready to kill its next meal.

And poor Seth Rollins was the main course for this animal.

He was subjected to a sidewalk slam, a DDT, and a backbreaker right off the bat. He had no chance to throw any punches or land any blows to his attacker. And throughout it, Randy wasn't trying to pin him! It was obvious he wasn't looking for the win, he was looking to let loose.

So now, when Randy snapped out of the trance, everything changed.

Seth ran up and he kicked Randy straight in the knee, making him fall. Randy got up, before Seth grabbed his wrist and gave him a legsweep, having him fall again.

Randy groaned and shook his head, trying to get back into his rhythm. He looked up, and noticed Seth walking around him, acting like he was the predator. Randy snarled a bit. Oh hell no. That's not how this worked.

He slowly snake himself to the RKO position, and he jumped up, attempting it, before he was pushed off and to the ropes, bouncing back, before getting kneed into the face. He fell again and looked up to the top of the arena, he felt his leg hiked up, and he felt the 1, 2, on the mat, before he kicked out and rolled on his side.

He shook his head and looked over, seeing Roman Reigns looking straight at him. He stared into his eyes before he shook his head, as if to tell him to stay down. Randy wanted to just jump on him and-

He was pulled up again by Seth, and shoved where his head was between his legs. He was then pulled up, and he sat on his shoulders. He quickly hit Seth on the head, and he was dropped.

Randy slithered from his fallen position, seeing Seth dazed, and he jumped up, RKO'ing him on the spot and turning over, looking at his fallen body. He then looked over at Roman and he glared before he pulled up the other's comrade's leg and was given the 1-2-3.

As his music played, he stood, and his hand was raised by the ref. He stayed looking down at Roman, who made no move other than to Dean, who looked ready to jump in the ring before Roman placed his hand on his shoulder and stopped him.

What the hell?

Confused, Randy walked away from Seth and climbed out of the ring as Roman and Dean worked on getting Seth out. Randy walked backwards up the ramp, making sure no attacks were to him, and he watched as the two started lugging the unconscious Rollins to the back by the Medics.

They never looked his way.

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

"What the hell man? We could've gotten him!" Dean said to Roman.

"You're the one on about psychology and using it to our advantage. If we attacked him, we'd play right into his hands. Now that we didn't, we made him confused." Roman countered.

The two had been arguing since they had brought Seth to the back to be worked on by the Medics. They were told to stay out of the room, cause they'd take up space or something. So now, they stood outside the door, arguing like two 4-year-olds over a game.

Dean groaned and rubbed his face with his hands, before saying "Listen to me you bulldozer! The plan wouldn't needed to be executed if we had just went in there, and kicked his ass! You saw what happened last time!"

"Yeah, last time his sister and the poster-boy came out and whipped our asses." He said simply "I thought you didn't want to be beat by a girl this week, Ambrose."

Dean was silent, but his face was so red, it looked like fumes were going to be spouting out of his ears any second. So, Roman turned, and said "Text me when he's good. I'm going out."

"The fuck man?! You ain't leaving! We're not done here!"

"Yes, we are." Roman said simply, getting ready to turn a corner.

"Who said?!"

Roman looked back and told him "The bulldozer." And he turned the corner without another look at the dumbfounded Dean Ambrose, heading off to shower and get ready for something that would take his mind off of this.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Thanksgiving! Please R&amp;R!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12-Understanding

Roman watched as Ramona paced back and forth in the parking lot in silence, thinking back about what happened that weird night.

The taping had ended a half hour ago, and Roman had quickly gotten ready after the fight he and Dean had. He showered, brushed back his hair, and pulled it into his tight ponytail. He pulled on a nice white dress shirt as well as black slacks to make sure he looked well enough.

But Ramona…it was if her look took his and beat it to hell.

She wore a lovely tight dress, one that was a lovely gold shade with flashes of black. She had on a beaded black necklace that looked like onyx pebbles, and her earrings matched. Speaking of earrings, the only reason he saw them was because she had her hair up in a tight bun. She looked like she belonged at the greatest Gala, or perhaps on the arm of the richest guy in the world.

She looked like a princess…all she needed was a jeweled tiara.

He smiled and he cleared his throat, walking up to her "Woah…Ramona, you look amazing."

Ramona blushed, her cheeks flushing red, and he smiled at that. He thought of how cute she looked like that as she thanked him, before she nodded towards the door, asking if they could go.

He nodded and took his arm out, giving it to her. She smiled and took it gladly, and they walked together. It was here he noted that she was wearing heels once more, and they clicked loudly as they walked in the somewhat silent lot.

He hurried up and opened the door for her, letting the warm air swarm into the air-conditioned lot. She nodded and thanked him before walking through. He smiled and watched her before hearing the door open and he hurried out, making sure to close the door behind him softly…

But it slammed closed anyway.

Roman winced but he forced on the smile, looking at Ramona who looked at him in confusion. "What was that?" She asked in confusion.

"It was nothing," He smiled and offered his arm again, which she took, and they started walking. "Let's just enjoy this night."

He dispelled the thought of seeing John Cena's face as he watched the two leave out the back door, and walked through the Las Vegas night with the most beautiful woman on his arm.

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

"Sandra!" Cassandra turned around from her rental car, after placing her duffel bag into the trunk, and she watched as John Cena ran up to her. "You seen Randy?!"

"Nah Johnny, I thought he left right after the match. Said he had a headache. What's up?" She looked up at him, closing the trunk.

"Shit!" John said, grabbing at the small strands of hair that stuck out from his head "I…I just saw the biggest thing…"

"Johnny." She said simply "Are we talkin' 'bout your rooster again?"

"No!" John said, pacing "No no no! It wasn't that! I don't know how to describe it but-"

"Then don't describe it and tell me what the hell you're talkin' about!"

John took a deep breath and told her simply "I saw Roman and Ramona leaving together. Both dressed to the nines…I think they're dating."

Sandra's eyes widened, and in that instance, her heart raced and curses flew through her mind. She gripped his arms and said "You can't tell Randy."

"Wh-You knew?!"

"They went out yesterday, while the rest of ya'll we're out getting' sloushed. That's why she didn't have her phone." Sandra explained, letting him go and letting him pace before her.

"Shit, Sandra! You know what Randy would do if he knew about this?"

"That's why I told you not to tell him." She said simply "We gotta keep this a secret. For Ramona's sake. This is all new to her, and if she had someone else helpin' her that wasn't Randy, then it would be best."

"What the hell are you saying, Sandra?"

"John. You have to promise me you'll keep this a secret between us and Rammy and Roman."

"No!" He stared in shock "I can't promise that! What if that sick, twisted, bastard hurts her and we knew!"

"He won't." She said simply, glaring up at him.

John tossed his head back and asked sarcastically "And how do you know that?"

"'Cause Rammy knows how to care for herself. That, and he's not that kinda guy." John sighed and she gripped his arms again "Please Johnny…please? Just keep this hush-hush."

He sighed and he said "Alright…alright, I will…but I see one fucking bruise-"

"Then spill as loud as you want. Just give it a chance."

John sighed again and he nodded "Alright…Alright, I will, yeah. Just…" He took a deep breath "Shit…I'm goin' to the hotel. I'm goin' to bed." And he turned, walking off to his own rental car.

She smiled and waved at his back "Bye Johnny-boy!" And she chuckled at the bird John flipped at her from behind.

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

Ramona smiled as she hurried up to the rim of the Bellagio's Fountains once more. She looked up and smiled as she waited for the show to start. She had ignored all the people who dressed up for money and pictures (such as the "Avengers" with a 14-year-old Hawkeye). She just wanted to see the Water Show!

Roman had chuckled at her reaction, and he walked over to her, standing behind her and watching the water as it started to bubble. He smiled more as he listened to a nice, upbeat song play with the music. He didn't know the lyrics, or hell, even the name of the song, but he didn't care.

He had Ramona in his arms, he couldn't have been happier.

He smiled and looked down at her, watching as she looked up at him and she giggled, showing him her bright white teeth. He chuckled and gave her a small squeeze of a hug, and he relaxed in silence…until the love song called _"Bleeding Love"_. He forgot the artist, but remembered it was a couple-fan-favorite when they had done kiss-cams back in the day.

Ramona, once again, started dancing slowly, swinging from side to side with the beat. He smiled and pulled back, spinning her and pulling her close again. She giggled and looked up at him. Their eyes met once more and it seemed the world faded…all but the lyrics.

_"But I don't care what they say_

_I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away_

_But they don't know the truth_

_My heart's crippled by the vein_

_That I keep on closing…"_

Roman felt himself drawing her closer, his arms around his waist, her hands on his shoulders. His restraint was forgotten, no thought of it even close to his mind.

_"You cut me open and I-"_

As the chorus sounded, her grasped her close and kissed her. Their lips met in a clash, as if they were opposing armies coming together in a huge, final battle.

She felt their bodies press against one another, and as if they were designed the same, they molded together so closely, she could feel his heartbeat against her own chest. She smiled and her arms wound around his neck, pulling him own and keeping the soft kiss.

The world came together again when he felt someone bump into his back, as if to say "Break it up" without voicing it. He pulled back and panted softly, looking down at her. Their eyes met again, and her arms slowly unwound from his shoulders, before she stepped back.

Fear clutched at his heart and he watched her pull back and wipe her mouth. He saw the lower lip swollen a bit, and he had another fear that he had hurt her. He reached to her before she pulled back and she looked up at him.

"R-Roman…" She stuttered softly. "Please…can we slow down?"

He nodded and dropped his hand. He told her "Of course, Ramona…I never want to scare you…and I'm sorry for losing my restraint there. I just…it felt _right_…"

She nodded and she looked back at the water, before looking up at him "Can we go to the hotel please?"

Hearing that bit of weakness in her voice shattered his heart. He nodded and he said "Of course." He offered her his arm again, and he saw her hesitate "You don't have to if you don't want to. I just want to make sure you stay close and safe."

She nodded before she took his arm and they walked back to the hotel. They were silent the entire time, both looking forward, never to each other. But, then they made it to the hotel's elevator, he looked at her and asked "Ramona…can I say something?"

She nodded and she looked up at him, waiting.

He took a deep breath and he said "I really am sorry for what I did. It was out of line. But I've honestly wanted to kiss you for so long. I…I feel drawn to you, Ramona…and I don't know why, but it feels _so right_…I just want you to understand how I feel."

Silence, before "I understand, Roman. I'm sorry I got scared like that but…I don't have that much good luck with relationships. That's why I wanted to take this one slow."

He nodded and said "I understand…may I walk you to your room?" And as the door to the elevator opened on their floor, she nodded and he lead her away to the door.

Once there, he looked down at her and he said "Goodnight, Ramona." And he nodded, pulling away, before Ramona stood on the balls of her feet and kissed his cheek.

He blushed and listened as she whispered "Goodnight, Roman." Before she opened her door and she walked in in silence, leaving the shocked Roman to stand there, before feeling his cheek and smiling, and walking off.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13-Cold Stares

**Here's a chapter because why not! ((Aka, haven't had one in a while)).**

* * *

><p>Ramona grumbled as she walked into the "corporate office" of the WWE in the backstage of RAW. (Which was still being set up, due to the show not being taped until another week).<p>

She wore a black tank top under a zipper hoodie-which was open-along with black leggings and sneakers. It was her comfort clothes, stuff that was easy to wear and didn't expose all that much. Plus, she could still kick ass in it.

Back to the matter of her day off, though. She had been called the previous day, just as their plane landed in Phoenix, Arizona. Randy had told her to go talk to Vince right away, since he was to be there to talk with some wrestlers. She fought him, though, stating that she'd rather kick his ass than talk.

But Randy was far more resilient than her…and that itself annoyed her.

So, she walked up to the door, knocked, and when the question of _"Who is it?"_came from the other side, she said "Its Ramona Orton, sir."

_"Oh, come in come in!"_

She sighed and shook her head, opening the door and walking in, while leaving it wide open. She didn't trust the old penny-pincher, since the Orton family and the McMahon-Hemsley family didn't really get along that well.

"You asked for me to come here?" She asked, standing between the two chairs there that sat in front of his desk. Her arms crossed over her chest, showing how little care she had.

He nodded and stood "Yes, I have very good news for you, Ms. Orton." He stood and closed his jacket, a sign that he was happy and/or excited. At least…that's what Randy told her.

He grabbed something off of the desk and handed it to her. She looked down in confusion, before seeing it was the design for the next WWE Magazine! It was of a female figure, bent over something long and curvy, her head facing the front. On the side, it said in large letters _"The Bite of the Ortons Strengthen with the Black Mamba!"_

She looked up at him in more confusion and she said "I don't understand what this means sir."

He chuckled and said "Why, Ramona. That's you! You're going to be on the cover of this month's WWE Magazine. And, there will also be an interview in there covering your backstory."

Ramona damn near dropped it, before she smiled and she said "Thank you so much! W-When do I go get the interview?"

"Tomorrow, at 7 in the morning. That's the photo shoot, and when that ends, that's when you do the interview. They'll provide make-up and clothes." He nodded and he handed her a card, with a photo place's address on it. "Have fun."

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

Walking into the place the next day was nerve-racking.

After Ramona had got the info, she hurried back to the hotel where they were staying. She told Randy excitedly, showing him the design. He wasn't all too happy at the "sexual position" she was in, but she blew him off to tell the rest of the girls.

The Bellas looked jealous, but congratulated her, and Sandra hugged her close, telling her she was already getting far. (She couldn't find AJ, rumor was she was with Punk).

So now, being that it was next day at 6:44 am (her dad taught her perfect timing was the key to respect), she walked in and looked for the area, cup of Caramel Macchiato in her left hand, and the card in her right. She wore skinny jeans with a nice tee shirt with flats.

She got to the room and knocked before entering. It was a large room with two doorways leading to separate halls. In the entrance room, it was a large white screen lit up by a variety of really hot lamps and surrounded by different cameras with different lenses.

"You must be Ramona!"

Ramona jumped as a woman about an inch taller than her walked up, her hair short but free and she wore comfort clothes-a tee with black leggings and flats. She held out her hand and introduced "I'm Christine Reilly. I'm the Photography Director for the WWE Magazine."

Ramona nodded and shook her hand, putting her card in her pocket "Ramona, as you said. Nice to meet you."

Christine nodded and shook before she said "Since you're earlier than expected, we can get you all dolled up and fierce and sexy for the camera, then get your shots done quick!"

She nodded and said "Quick would be welcomed." And then she was ushered into one of the hallways, down it, and into a small dressing room that reeked of powder and burning hair. The main things that make women "sexy" in society.

What a sexy smell.

She sighed and she walked in, setting her cup down, just as a guy with blonde, slicked back hair, a green baggy shirt, and jeans walked in. He gasped and said "You must be Ramona."

She looked up at him and nodded, saying "Yeah, Ramona Orton. Nice to meet you…I'm guessing you're hair and make-up?"

He laughed and said "Oh no no no!" He shook his head "I'm Trevor, and I work in clothing, dear. In which, I will be making you look rockin' sexy."

"I didn't know rocks were sexy…" She mused, which earned another laugh from him.

"Oh honey, I love you already! Get all caked up then I'll make boys _beg _for your clothes to be off." He said, and he left the room.

Ramona sat down in silence and she looked forward at the mirror, relishing in the messy look she had while she could. Her long hair in a pony tail, her face not having an ounce of blush or eyeshadow on it.

It felt great.

Ramona looked up as a woman, who had silver hair and equally silver eyes. She had crows' feet, wrinkly skin, and pale skin, but other than that, she looked like an elder goddess. She was so pretty and small, her hair tucked up, her make-up perfect, and she wore this lovely dress…

She had this thick accent, Czech probably, and her name was Pavla, but Ramona soon started calling her Pav.

Pav worked a miracle on her, she made her look straight-up Goddess of Sexiness. Ramona looked in the mirror when she was done, and had to make sure it was herself looking in there.

With silver eye-shadow to accent her eyes, and the faintest of blush to cover her cheeks, she looked stunning. And as her hair was curled up by the iron, she couldn't believe the transformation. She had thought Sandra was good, but in comparison, Pav was at least 40 times better.

Once finished, she said "Pavla, this is amazing! You worked wonders on me!"

"No problem. I make pretty, but you already gorgeous."

Ramona blushed at the compliment and she giggled before she nodded and went to see Trevor.

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

Once everything was done, Ramona walked out and smirked, saying "Damn, I feel good."

She was given this tight corset, green and silver, these tight black leggings that looked like they were scaly, and combat boots that went to her mid-calves.

Christine walked up and said "You look great! Are you ready for your shoot?"

She smirked and she said "Oh yeah. This is gonna be fun."

Christine put her in a variety of positions, bent over like the sketch of the cover, ready to punch for another. But her favorite one was when she sat in a throne-like chair and had a CG black mamba coiling around her thin waist before laying its head on her extended left arm.

When she was in the one right after that, where she was crunching a "shield" with _Shield _in big letters on beneath her foot, someone else entered.

She looked up from the to the newly opened door, thus losing the angry glare she had towards the camera, and thus ruining it and causing Christine to complain.

Dean Ambrose was the man who walked in, and he looked at her before smirking, then looking at the photographers. "The others will be here in 10 to 15."

Christine sighed and she said "Okay okay, fine. Go get ready, she's not done yet."

Dean nodded and said "Of course." Before he looked over Ramona as if she were a rare meat, then walked off.

Ramona shivered once he was gone and she looked up, saying "Let's get this done. Now, please."

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

Not even 7 minutes later, Ramona was walking to her brother's hotel room, before knocking.

After the shoot, Ramona cleaned herself up and got out of those clothes, not wanting to be near them ever again. She went to the street, hailed a taxi, and got to the hotel quickly.

Ramona rapped on the door harder and said "Randy open this damn door!"

Silence, before Randy opened it, looking tired. He rubbed his eyes and said "Dammit Ramona what-" He stopped and looked at her, before saying "Ramona…get in, come on."

She must've looked scared, or worried, or probably both. She hurried in and he closed the door behind her. He turned and asked "Now what's wro-" And he was cut off by her tight and intense hug.

He stopped before hugging her back, whispering "What's wrong, LV? What's got you shaken up?"

"Ambrose. H-He…I can usually ignore guys' stares b-but his is just…" She explained with a tight stutter.

He pet her curled locks and he whispered "What? It's just what?"

"I-It's _knowing_…Its cold and dark and-and…it's like he _knows something_. Like…Like about what's gonna happen or something…" And she looked up at him.

He kissed her forehead before he said "He doesn't know jack shit, Ramona. He's so dimwitted the bastard is breaking off his precious Shield because of his ego." He hugged her tighter "I'll keep you safe, Ramona…I promise." And he pet her once more.

She snuggled into his chest, her eyes closed, and she heaved out a deep sigh before she thought _"You can't protect me from something you don't know."_

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14-Standoff

**Happy Holidays! Expect a Christmas chapter soon! R&R Please!**

* * *

><p>"Wow, Ramona." Roman said, leaning back in his seat as he read the magazine his girlfriend was in "You did an amazing job with the cover and interview…Its amazing." And he looked at her with a smile.<p>

Ramona blushed and pulled a strand of hair back behind her ear. "Thank you…I was extremely nervous during it all, though."

Roman smiled and he said "I bet. But, you were really brave, and you did an amazing job."

The two met up early the morning the day were shooting RAW, as they hadn't seen each other the whole week. They met up at a low-level café for some breakfast and to talk, and since it was so low-level, almost no one was there.

Roman brought up the magazine when he saw it at the front, as it was recently out and sold everywhere. He decided to buy it and read up on her, kind of find out what she was into.

So far, he learned that she was looking forward to the nearing Pay-Per-View (_TLC: Tables, Ladders, And Chairs)_ she was okay with fans chanting _"RKO!" _when she was fighting. His favorite thing was that when she was growing up, she and her brother used to wrestle on their trampoline.

He smiled up at her and then sighed, taking her hand "Can we talk about last time?"

She tensed a bit and he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb "I promise its nothing bad…I just want to make sure you're okay."

She nodded and looked up at him "I'm okay, Roman, I promise…I just…didn't expect that so soon."

"I'm surprised I waited so long, in all honesty." He whispered, reaching across the table to cup her cheek and caress it. "I've felt so drawn to you since the first day I saw you…I just wanted to kiss you and make you happy and make you smile…" He smiled softly, which she returned.

He then took her hand and kissed it softly "So…if it's all the same to you…I would like to ask to kiss you again."

She blushed and smiled up at him, she said "Outside of here, sure…" And she smiled more when he practically lit up and he asked for the bill.

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

Even though it was Arizona, the Christmas spirit was filling the air due to the holiday being 2 weeks away. It was so thick, some may call it suffocating.

But, Ramona called it refreshing, and everyone who thought that a Grinch.

Ramona smiled and she looked around before she said "I haven't seen a place this decorated for the holidays since Home."

Roman smiled and asked "How'd they decorate back at your home?"

"Lights-" She said, waving her arms in front of her "Everywhere! Santa on top going into the chimney, reindeer in the front yard, and on the inside, the biggest Christmas tree we could find would be right in the middle of the living room!"

Roman chuckled at him and she flustered in embarrassment "The best part was the mistletoe. While it was gross at the time, Mom and Dad would kiss under it…it would be so sweet." She smiled a bit and she shook her head.

Roman took her hand before her phone rang. Both sighed and she looked up at him sympathetically, she pulled it out and answered "Hello?"

She stopped before she said "Randy. I'm out with a friend…Yeah. Yeah. They're in the bathroom, I'm not sticking the damn phone into a stall for you to hear them shitting…I'll see you at the arena. Bye."

She hung up and almost threw her phone into the street, when he grabbed her arm softly and said "Don't…you don't wanna pay for another one."

She sighed and she nodded, stuffing it in her pocket "I better hurry back. I don't want him getting mad and coming to find me."

He nodded before he pulled her close and kissed her softly, their lips meeting briefly. She sighed softly, pulling back and still being in his arms-which had wrapped around her waist. She smiled up at him and she said "Thank you." And she nodded before he hailed her a taxi and let her go with a kiss to the cheek.

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

Later that night, Roman faced off against John Cena one on one, with the rest of Shield barred from ringside. Roman was told to throw the match, to let the poster boy win by Dean Ambrose. Of course, Roman wasn't going to allow that to happen without a little bit of fun.

So, half-way through the match, he grabbed a steel chair, and slammed it into the back of said poster boy.

The ref called it DQ, but Roman wasn't done. Roman backed up, readying himself after setting down the steel chair, and when Cena staggered up, he struck. He ran and tackled him down, giving him a gut-wrenching Spear.

Roman stood there, and looked down at his carnage. He rose his hand, fist tight, and he listened to the boos and the cheers he got before he exited.

As he did so, he heard the playing of the COO's music. He looked up as the lights darkened and the Tron went green. Hunter didn't look happy with this outcome.

"Reigns. I am so disappointed in you. That's not what these fans wanted!" And the fans cheered loudly at the thought of another match "So…I've decided that we're changing the main event. It will be-Roman Reigns vs. John Cena…and Rany Orton, in a 2 vs. 1 Handicap match!"

The crowd went ballistic and as Hunter stated it was next, Randy's music blared and he walked out with the lovely Ramona Orton in tow.

Roman froze and looked at her, she looked at him with wide eyes that said _"I'm so sorry. He dragged me out here." _He nodded, trying to reassure her, and he backed up, getting on the other side of the ring, by the announcers.

Randy Orton and John both stood in the middle of the ring. Ramona stood on the steel steps, looking at him. While the older Orton seethed, the younger looked scared, and John looked…indifferent.

John changed when he had seen Ramona, and Roman didn't know why…or if it was for the better.

Roman glared at them before he watched as his fellow members snuck down from the Tron, both having steel chairs in hand. Fear gathered in his heart, and he climbed up the ring, trying to stop them, before he was knocked down.

He groaned, laying there, and looking up, before Randy stood over him. Randy looked ready to grab them, when they both froze at the smack of a steel chair and someone falling off of the steps.

Randy's head snapped around and he shouted out his sister's name, running off. Roman groaned and slowly moved over to look, when he saw Dean standing over Ramona with the steel chair, threatening to hit her in the head as the two guys advanced.

Roman saw this standoff, and knew only one way to end it…He got up and looked at John, before he ran and gave him another Spear, knocking him down. When Randy turned to see what happened, Dean smacked him in the back of the head with the chair, making him fall.

With all on the ground, Dean and Seth walked over to raise Roman's arms in victory…but Roman felt far from victorious.

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

Roman sighed, shaking his head and pulling off the vest. The other guys left early, something about a new plan they were hatching. Roman couldn't care less, though, after that match…he didn't want to talk to either of them.

Every inch of him ached to see Ramona, who had been rumored to have a concussion due to her head hitting the steel steps, and to comfort her. To apologize for those assholes even touching her.

Yeah, he felt like shit.

He sighed and shook his head, pulling on a towel around his formerly bare waist, before there was a knock. He grumbled and said "One minute!" Before he pulled on shorts and opened the door.

He was met with a fist to the jaw.

He fell and groaned, holding it, and looking up to see the poster boy. And he didn't look happy. John walked in, closed the door, and said to him "We need to talk."

Roman groaned and stood, saying "Then talk, Cena, but if you touch me again I'll sue your ass."

"I ain't gonna sugar coat it…" He said, raising his hands "I won't take long, either. The simple truth is: I know you and Rammy are dating."

The room got a large amount of degrees colder. Roman shivered at this and he said "You don't know shit."

"Cassandra told me, Reigns. Don't lie to me when I know the fucking truth."

Cassandra Michaels, damn her! Can't keep her mouth shut! Roman sighed and said "Yeah…we've been dating since Vegas."

"So almost a month or so, eh?"

"Bout that, yeah."

John nodded and thought, before stating "What are your intentions."

Roman froze for a second, looked John in the eye, and said "To love and protect her."

John nodded and said "Good boy. Now…we never had this talk. This is just between us. But, if I see a single cut or bruise on her, and I know you caused it…I'll squeal like a pig and make you do the same with how much pain you'll be feelin'." And he nodded before leaving the room, slamming the door.

Now feeling drained, Roman sat on his bench and rubbed his jaw. He looked at his door and shook his head.

Damn, did he hate standoffs.


	15. Chapter 15-Sleep

"Roman, what the hell are you doing here?"

Roman Reigns sighed as he stood there at the doorstep of his girlfriend's apartment, a bouquet of poinsettias in hand, as well as two gifts in gift bags in the other. He looked at her and said "I'm spending Christmas Eve with my girlfriend, is that something I'm not supposed to do?"

Last week, after her head hit those steel steps, Ramona had gotten a concussion and required 4 stitches. It was nothing major, but Vince put her on the bench until she was fully healed. It really ticked her off, but seeing Roman here made everything at least bearable.

She smiled at him and stepped aside "Come in and out of the cold…it must be freezing in there."

Roman smiled and nodded, stepping in and looking around in silence. It was a small apartment, perhaps 2 bedrooms 1 bath, a kitchen and a somewhat large living room. The color scheme was a normal grey and white, with some accents of red (like the little swirls of red on the kitchen walls). It felt homely and warm.

He looked at her as she closed the door and she walked to the kitchen "You want some hot chocolate? Or maybe eggnog?"

Roman set the stuff down on the table by the door, and walked over to her, hugging her from behind "Let's just relax for a bit, I'm fine…" And he laid the poinsettias in her hands "These are for you." And he kissed her cheek.

She blushed and smiled up at him, saying "Thank you." And she nodded before she grabbed a vase and put the flowers in there before filling it with water. She set it down on the counter and she sighed contently.

She looked at Roman and took his appearance in. He wore a red sweater with a white collar, dark blue jeans, and black boots (which he kicked off at the door). He also had his hair back in a ponytail, which made him look like the ultimate Christmas present…all he needed was a bow.

She felt a bit underdressed compared to him. She was in a thin grey sweater with black leggings and fluffy pink socks.

But Roman thought she was the most adorable thing in the room.

He smiled and said "Can I sit? I heard that a Christmas movie was on…"

Ramona smiled and nodded, saying "Of course." And she nodded at the couch before handing him the remote and going into the kitchen "I'm gonna make hot cocoa."

Roman turned it on and listened in as she made the drink. He barely paid attention to the movie, though, (which he was pretty sure was _Rudolph_) as he anticipated his girlfriend being by him.

She walked up to him and smiled, holding two cups of steaming hot chocolate before she set them down on her coffee table and she sat by him. She said "I hope you don't mind mini marshmallows."

Roman smiled and said "It's fine, dear." And he placed his arm around her, looking to the TV "Now let's watch and relax."

The two sipped hot chocolate and watched the movie, and they soon found a comfortable position on the couch. One where he laid on his back and she laid between his legs on her side, her head on his chest and the rest of her curled to him. It was peaceful.

When the first movie ended, Roman nudged her off and whispered "You gotta open your presents."

"But…I didn't get you anything…" Ramona whined up at him. He smiled and ruffled her hair, saying it was okay, before setting her off of him and grabbing the bags then setting them down in front of her.

One was a bright blue with silver snowflakes falling on it with silver tissue paper, the other was red with gold tinsel on it with gold tissue paper. Roman said "The gold one first…" Ramona nodded before reaching in and pulling out a chain…which connected to a diamond heart with purple gem by in a inner swirl.

"The gem is a purple Alexandrite…" Roman whispered to her, smiling softly at her shocked expression. When she looked up at him, he asked "Do you like it?"

She was silent before she smiled and she said "I love it…its beautiful, amazing, intricate…" She looked up at him before she asked "But…I need some help putting it on…" And she held up the necklace suggestively.

He smiled and unclipped it before laying the heart on her chest, just above her cleavage, and he clasped it in the back. He smiled and whispered "There you go."

She looked down at it, touch it softly, before she looked up at him "Thank you so much…" And she went to kiss him before he stopped her. She looked confused before he told her to open the other gift.

Confused, she reached into her other gift…and pulled out a freshly made mistletoe.

She stared in shock at him and Roman chuckled deeply. He looked and said "Well? Let's put it to use."

Ramona blushed and smirked before she leaned up and kissed him again, holding the mistletoe over their heads, before she pulled back and whispered "Thank you so much dear." Roman nodded before setting the mistletoe on the coffee table.

The two then settled into cuddling again, back to their previous activities. Ramona fumbled with her necklace, just loving the feeling of it on her.

She smiled and curled up a bit more to him, enjoying this, before she saw a weather alert flash up on the screen. She turned to her news station and watched before she sighed "Blizzard tonight…bad one too."

"Nice weather forecasting." He joked with her, smirking and looking down.

Ramona rolled her eyes and said "I was gonna be nice and say you can stay the night with me, but you know what-"

She was stopped by a kiss and she relaxed, pulling him closer and kissing him more. She stopped when he pulled away and whispered "Thank you. I'd be happy to stay the night."

Ramona smiled and nodded before she stood and said "Let me show you the guest room." And she nodded before she lead him off down the hall and to the door at the end. She opened the door and opened it.

The room inside was simple: a deep red accenting the white walls along the middle, a large Queen sized bed with a black bed frame and grey sheets, a wooden floor, and a TV at the wall opposite of the bed.

Roman smiled and nodded at her, saying "This is great, thank you." And he kissed her forehead before he nodded.

She nodded back and said "I'm going to turn the TV off in the living room then head to bed." And she nodded before she walked off.

Roman stripped down to his grey tank and his boxers, let his hair loose, before he climbed into the bed and turned on TV. He listened as Ramona shuffled around her house, turning off lights and other electronics, before she went in the room that was to the right of his, the door closed and the light went out.

Roman was soon fast asleep after that, having turned on some program about…he didn't know what. All he knew, was that the room was comfortable and warm and soothing…he was asleep quick.

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

Roman groggily woke up in the middle of the night and sighed. Great. Another night where he can't sleep through it.

He shook his loose hair before he sat up and propped against the pillows. He watched the TV in silence, not really turning up the volume, but being interested…somewhat. It was still a boring ass program.

Just as he was about to go to sleep, he heard something open and shuffling. Immediately, he shot up and looked over, seeing Ramona's door open. He felt fear in his heart, and not being rational, he hurried into her room and looked around for her.

Her walls were painted dark green with silver accents, a large mirror with a dresser connected to it on one wall by the closet, the TV in front of the bed-which looked disheveled-and the floor was carpeted like the hallway.

He looked around for her before he turned and saw her exiting the bathroom. She was wearing a long, baggy shirt on that looked like a jersey and ended mid-thigh. The two looked up at each other and he noticed the tired look in her eyes. He smiled softly and asked "Can't sleep?"

She shook her head, her brown locks bouncing, and he smiled more. He said "We can sleep together…"

He say her figure tense and he felt guilt. Shit. "No. No not like that, Ramona…I meant…Like…actually sleep. I won't have sex with you." The tensing stopped but now she was still. Bigger shit. "Ah fuck. No, I mean, I do want to-but, I mean, not now. I mean. Let's just, like, lay and bed and actually sleep and-"

Ramona took his hand, silencing him and she said "Okay."

He smiled softly and took a large, deep breath, one he didn't know he needed. He nodded and walked back into the guest room (because he felt weird being her in room). He helped her into bed before crawling in himself.

He laid his arm out and she laid her head on it. He placed his hand on her flat stomach and pulled her close, so her back was against his chest. She smiled and curled up more, her head burrowing into his arm to use it as a pillow.

Roman smiled and kissed the back of her head before he curled to her as well. Together, they slept through the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas! Please R&amp;R<strong>


	16. Chapter 16-For Your Viewing Pleasure

**Happy New Year! Please R&R!**

* * *

><p>"Back to the old bump and grind." Ramona stated as she laced up her boots for her match (a Diva's Battle Royale for the Championship #1 contender), which was starting in about 20 minutes, with her friend Cassandra Michaels and Brittany Bourne in the room.<p>

"_Old?_ Did you just call your life's passion _old_? You've been doing this for-like-two months!" Brittany said, who had been in the business longer than either of the girls. "I've been doing this for _4 years_! And I've never called this the '_old bump and grind_'!"

"Yeah, well, I thought we've agreed that you're addicted to caffeine and that nothing is _old _to you." Ramona remarked as Sandra chuckled.

"Yeah, you're more hyper than a squirley findin' a nut." Sandra remarked, to with Brittany huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." She said half-heartedly. The other two girls chuckled before Ramona sighed and she looked at her boots.

"What is it, girly? Man troubles?" Sandra asked, walking over and helping Ramona stand after she was done lacing.

"Not exactly." She sighed "Its Randy. After TLC, with what happened…I hope he's okay."

Both girls nodded and was silent at that. At the PPV, the older Orton had a tables match against Dean Ambrose. In the end, Dean threw him off the turnbuckle into the table awaiting below. But Dean wasn't done. He had continued to throw him into tables, before grabbing a steel chair and putting his head in it, before jumping on him and breaking him through a table and the chair.

Randy had a dislocated shoulder, a concussion that required more than 5 staples, and horrible problems to his neck that Ramona didn't like thinking about.

"Had you visited him during the break?" Brittany asked.

Ramona nodded and said "Of course. He's bitching and moaning that he won't be able to come back until April at the least. All I care about that his larynx wasn't crush by that asshole Ambrose."

Sandra nodded before she and Brittany took their leave, stating they had to get ready for the royale. Ramona sighed and did a variety of workouts until she heard a knock on the door.

She looked up before she stood and walked over, opening and seeing Ambrose right in front of her.

She tried closing the door in his face, giving him a polite "Fuck you" before he caught the door with his hand and pushing it back since it opened in to the room.

Ramona didn't back down, no, if anything, she pushed him and said "What the hell do you want, Ambrose?"

"I have a proposition for you, Ramona." He said simply, looking her over. She held in a shiver as he looked her over, before he continued "One that will benefit us both."

She hissed "I don't want to make any kind of deal with you you slithery son of a-"

He held up a hand "Just hear me out, pretty." And he smirked, grabbing her chin "And listen well, I don't like repeating myself…" He let her chin go, which she rubbed, and he stated "Drop the Diva game…and come and be the lap girl for the Shield."

She looked him over "Are you insane? I would never want to be around either of you womanizing ass wipes."

"Listen." He ordered "You do as I say, you'll be safe…and so will your brother. Until the end of the year, at least."

She glared and asked "And if I don't agree to the terms and conditions?"

"Well…let's just say…you want to."

Silence, before she said "Get out of my room before I get security on your ass as well as a restraining order." And she pushed him out before slamming and locking the door in his face.

Dean Ambrose chuckled and he said "If that's how you want to play, _Black Mamba_, fine…I'll play." And he walked off.

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

_"And there goes Sandra Michaels! Ooo, that just leaves Brittany Bourne-a 2 times Diva's Champion-and the newcomer Ramona Orton!"_

_"You think she's thinking about her brother back in Missouri, Michael? I heard he's gonna be out for months!"_

_"You're right on that, King. Randy Orton, Ramona's older brother, had been injured severely in the Pay-Per-View TLC: Tables, Ladders, and Chairs-"_

_"Oh my!"_

_"-And is said to not return until at least April or late March."_

_"Yeah yeah and all of that, hey Michael? You think that, instead of focusing on the sweaty male of the Ortons, how about the bouncing beauty in the ring?!"_

_"Oh come on King, you of all people-Wait, what's on the Tron?"_

_"Hey, that-that's Ramona!"_

_"Oh my God, ladies and gentleman, that is Ramona Orton in the hotel pool! It seems that she has a stalker!"_

_"Now, Michael, while I make jokes and such as I did earlier, this is disturbing and wrong on a whole new level."_

_"And it seems that it was distraction enough for Ramona! Brittany Bourne has just become #1 contender for the Diva's Championship!"_

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

Ramona paced back and forth in her locker room, waiting for a call from Randy as John stayed in her room with her, trying to calm down her anxiety.

"Rammy, Rammy please…just sit down and drink some water or somethin'!"

"I _can't_ John!" She shouted at him, at the brink of tears "Someone's watching me! Someone-Someone's _stalking _me! Oh God, I feel so defiled…" She soon collapsed onto her chair and John softly pet her hair, trying to calm her and her tears.

Then the phone rang.

Ramona scrambled to grab it and she picked it up "Hello?!"

_"Ramona. Oh God, I saw the taping. Are you okay? Is John with you?"_

She took a deep breath at her brother's voice, even if she found it protective, she needed that right now. "Y-Yeah, John's with me. We're in his locker room."

_"Go and grab your stuff, but get one of the other girls to go with you. Then come back and tell John to come back to the hotel with you. You're _not _to be allowed alone until this bastard's caught."_

"R-Right." She nodded and relayed the message to John, who nodded before taking the phone from her as she ran off to get one of the other girls to go with her.

_"How is she?"_

"She's frazzled, man…I've never seen her this…_strained_."

_"*sigh* Do you have any idea who it might be?"_

John was silent, thinking about only one person in particular. One person who damn near seemed to know where she was and what she'd be doing at times. He bit his lip and thought.

If he did this…he'd lose Ramona's trust. Hell, he'd probably lose Ramona's friendship, all together. But…he might also stop this sick bastard from sending out anymore videos.

_"John?" _

John sighed before he nodded and said "Yeah, I got an idea of who it is…"


	17. Chapter 17-Planning

Roman walked into his hotel room in silence, trying to get that thought out of his head from what he saw earlier that night.

Ramona, getting out of the pool, in a small bikini. Water running down her body, caressing her like he wanted to…

He grumbled and banged his head "Dammit." He cursed, trying to calm himself down. _Now isn't the time to fantasize over your girlfriend. _His mind seethed at him.

He had to find out who was stalking his girlfriend, and he had to do it now.

He sat on his bed and he held his face in his hands. Alright. It had to be someone in the company, someone who could've known when and where she would be for that video to even have been created.

That could be a whole number of people, so that really narrowed it down.

He grumbled and leaned down before he thought-he could talk to Ramona! He could see how she was, maybe pull her away for a bit to comfort her and make her feel safe.

He went to grab the phone, when he stopped. No…he shouldn't do that. She wouldn't want to talk about this, not this soon at least.

He shook his head and stood, going to the bathroom and splashing water into his face. He then wiped it dry before walking out and looking at the time. 11:39 pm, the guys should be back soon. Neither of them liked drinking without their big bodyguard.

Both had this horrible problem with wanting to drunkenly fight someone, and it seemed Roman would either break it up, or do the fighting. Roman sighed. He needed to get those two into AA or some shit to stop that.

He looked up as the door opened, and in stumbled Drunk 1 and Drunk 2. Dean leaned on Seth, while the other leaned against the door frame. Roman sighed and said "Dammit you two. You need to stop this shit." And he walked over, helping Seth into the bathroom before laying Dean down on the couch. Dean mumbled and groaned, as if he was some giant baby, before Roman helped out Seth and got him to bed too.

He felt like a fucking babysitter, all he needed was the two babies to cry about filled diapers. In which he would slap the shit out of them before leaving them.

When he got to Dean, Dean grabbed his arm and laughed, saying "Dude, dude, dude."

"What, Dean?" He had asked, feeling fed-up with this shit already.

Dean laughed and said "I know who-*hic*-I kno who Or-on's st-stlka is."

Roman froze and stared at him, he looked around before asking "Who?"

Dean chuckled and wheezed on a laugh before he said "I am."

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

Roman paced back and forth and back and forth in his room. He grabbed at his hair as he heard his two Shield members snore in the background.

Dean. Dean Fucking Ambrose was stalking his girlfriend. He had videos of her being lewd and other various things, probably. All of them in this camera he handed off to this guy in the production truck, who will probably broadcast them when Dean gives the word.

This was the biggest pile of shit he's ever been in.

He sighed and kept grabbing at his hair before he tried relaxing. He breathed deep as he thought of what to do. Really, he had two options: Stop this shit at the source, or let it go on.

If he let it go on, then this storyline would go on, his girlfriend would feel more and more on edge, and she'd probably break it off with him. But then Shield could go on and dominate the company.

If he stopped it…she'd feel safer, there'd be less perverts staring at her body. But…then Shield would kick his ass, Randy would kick his ass, and he'd probably be forced to leave Ramona because of her brother.

Either way, he was fucked, unless…

He nodded and sighed, relaxing a bit. Yeah….he'd go with that…and he'd wait a month until he spoke his mind.

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

2 tapings later, Roman stood backstage, waiting for a phone call from Ramona (who was staying with Sandra back in Texas) in hopes of getting her on his side of what he was going to do.

Last week, he had tried to get in touch with her, but Sandra told her to keep his distance because she needed time. He agreed and waited, glad that no other tapes came up and was shown on the Tron that night.

But now, he waited and waited, watching the night go on, until there was a knock on the door. He looked confused before he got up and walked over, opening the door and seeing the cavalry of Ramona Orton.

John Cena and Randy Orton looked thoroughly pissed off at Roman, and he could practically tell why.

Cena was in pristine condition, no bandages or anything. Randy, on the other hand, looked like he'd been from hell and back. His arm in a sling, his head and neck bandaged…he still looked murderous.

"Orton, Cena, what are you two doing here? Aren't you supposed to be off till March or something, Viper?" He tried sounding tough and cold, looking at Orton.

"I squealed, Roman." Cena said simply, making Roman drop the façade and he looked at him "You been hurtin' her, and I told you what was the consequence."

"Hurting her?" He asked incredulously "I haven't don't anything but help her!"

"Then they the fuck have you been taping her?!" Orton shouted, wincing in pain and holding his neck.

Roman's eyes widened "You thought I did this?" He asked in shock, before he shook his head and told them "I would never do anything to hurt her or without her consent, not on purpose." He looked out and saw some stagehands walking around. "Come inside and let's talk." And he whisked them in before someone saw them.

"If it wasn't you, then who the hell was it?" Randy asked, looking at him angrily.

"Dean. He admitted it to me when he got wasted to hell." John pulled at his…head…and paced along while Randy rubbed the back of his head. "You gotta believe I wouldn't hurt her."

Silence, before Randy nodded and said "I believe you."

Roman sighed in relief and said "Thank you, Randy, you have no idea-"

He was met with a fist to the jaw.

Roman stumbled back and he groaned "The fuck Orton?!"

"That's for not telling me you were dating my sister." Randy said before sending another sharp hook, which Roman took in full force "That's for doing that in the first place!" And another "And that…is to say thank you."

Roman stopped and looked up at him, holding his own jaw, before Randy explained "There was a guy before you she dated, and he…he was a sick son of a bitch that treated her like his property. When she finally left him…she was broken, damaged real bad. And since you've been dating her…she's seemed like her old self. So, while I don't like this…I'll let you two stay together so long as she's happy."

Randy then held out a hand "So, thank you, Roman."

Roman took it and shook it firm as he stood "Of course…I love her, Randy."

Randy nodded and pulled his hand back "Just don't let me ever see it."

Roman chuckled and joked "No promises." At the threatening glare, he held up his hands "Joking! Only joking."

Randy nodded at him before he asked "Now what?"

John, who had been silent, stated "Ain't it simple? We go an' kill the sick fuck!"

"It isn't that simple!" Roman snapped at him before looking at Randy "I have a plan for this. One that will let us keep our jobs without being sued by the other two or arrested." And he glanced at John, who looked away.

Randy looked and said "I'll give you one chance, Roman…you better be right about this."

"I know I am." He said before the phone rang. Roman looked at Randy and said "Answer it."

Randy nodded before answering, smiling and saying "Hey sis!" There was a loud response, before Randy said "Calm down calm down, I'm here you John and your boyfriend-which we need to talk about, young lady."

Roman chuckled and nodded, yeah, this was gonna work out.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's another chapter for you guys! Please R&amp;R, as well as go and give my two newest stories <em>Of Southernbelles and Brits <em>and _The Devil's Favorite Demoness _some love too, please! Thank you!**


End file.
